The Cure
by LittlePanda95
Summary: An terrible flu has killed more then 90% of the world population in just 6 weeks. Those who are left, have to struggle to survive. Now the little left of the government is looking for a cure, an boy as cold-hearted as anything left on the earth is looking for the one doctor that is left and are able to find the cure? What happens when she finds out that she might be the cure?
1. Chapter 1: Born

**The Cure**

Hi people, this is my first chapter on Fanfiction, and I'm so excited to get my first story out. But before you read, please keep in mind that I'm a young girl from Norway, so my English is far from perfect. On the other hand I would be really grateful for all your comments, even if they are good or bad. I'm willing to learn.

So please comments me if you find several mistakes over and over again. Please give me a comment on what you think about the plot as well. I'm I going to fast or to slow? Is there something that you miss or would like me to put in? Please let me know and I'll see what I can do about it. 'thank you for giving this story a shot.

And just so you all know, this plot is inspired by the British series " Survivors". And i do not own Naruto!

Thanks again, and have fun reading :))

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**born**

I had been walking for days. I was hungry, thirsty and exhausted. No food or water for I don't know how long. I had now made it inside a city I didn't recognise, well you no longer recognised any city these days. Since the whole worlds population had been extinct by the terrible flu. Nobody knew where it came from or how it came to existed. And for some reason some people were lucky and didn't get sick, like me.

After just six month of the flu, more then 70 % of the world was dead, that meant that almost everybody on the entire earth was dead because of this terrible flu. I had gotten this sickness but to my disappointment, I didn't die. Why? I don't know. I got really bad and at some point I really believed I was going to die, but then I suddenly recovered.

When I woke up from being sick, I found out that everybody was dead. It was a horrible sight and memory that I wish could just vanish from my mind. I was extremely thirsty and went right for the refrigerator, only to be met by rotten food. The water was clear, so I grabbed the water bottle and swallowed it all. I was so thirsty, and by the look of the food I had been out for days. I struggled of dizziness and an shaky body, which I could tell was from dehydrating and starving. I took all the food that I was able to eat, like beans on cans and all the water bottles I had. Now the only thing left to do, was to find out all the information possible.

What had happened, and how? I was a doctor and I knew very well that a flu that kill 70 % of the worlds population in only a couple of weeks, was not something that had happened before. I had to find out what had cost this to happen. It would take years of hard work to put this world in place, and to its original way. Who knew, maybe we never were to see the world we once lived in.

I was a new trained doctor at the Konoha hospital when all of this happened. My mentor was long lost for the flu like most of the doctors. I didn't know how many there were left on this earth but the last thing they said on the television before it went all black in almost every city, was that there were less then 25 % of the population left. But the number continued to sink, it spread itself really fast.

It was a sad thing, but it was also reality. The world was no longer as it once were. The worlds population had tipped 9 billion and the year was 2020. There were almost no more space left, some countries was struggling hard for money or food, some was struggling from bad leaders and corruption. Everything was pretty much out of balance. Not that this was any better, but if only we could find civilisation and maybe establish ourself to a new community. We could make it. But it was going to be hard, that was for sure.

I continued my path forward into the city I did not know the name of, and it didn't matter. Because the world no longer existed as it once did. With no government or police, the world took its own way of living.

The city's was especial dangerous because of the higher number of people, which meant that there was a higher risk of meeting with someone that you could not trust. The possibility that there didn't exists much food or water here was big too, people were desperate now. The food just continued to drop every day.

As I walked further inside the large city I found it quiet and empty, or at least that's how it seemed from the streets, but I knew that there would be people watching from the high buildings. Some would be scared and some would be both scared and dangerous. I needed too hold my guard up. I looked on ever side of my body too be sure that there were nobody to attack me any time soon.

I was now wandering inside the city, looking for any kind of store or restaurant that could contain food or water. I kept a small gun in the back of my pants in case of thieves and murderers. Because there were a lot of those guys to see now and then. The people that was visible was usual bad people. At least that's what I had figured out. Considering the three times I had been robbed, and lucky to be alive. That's why I chose to keep a gun by my ass.

As I was walking I saw an restaurant coming into my sight. I walked carefully towards it, holding my hand free to take the gun at any possible moment. I walked inside, it seemed empty, no people in sight or in hearing range. I went further inside, looking at every corner. Nothing.

I lowered my guard and speeded up. I would rather not meet up with someone and get away with whatever was left in this restaurant, then actually have to draw the gun to get the food. I looked in every closet that I were able to find, but no food. I sighed, and it was then that I heard a noise. I kept myself completely still, not even breathing. Just listening. I waited for the sound to repeat itself. And it did, it was an small and almost not detective sound. I was careful when I followed the way the sound had come from. I turned around the corner with my gun in my hand. I couldn't help the shaking that my hands were undergoing.

As I turned the corner I aimed for whatever was on the other side. My face went completely stunned at what I saw. An little boy was sitting there on the floor, with his feet's pressed against his chest. Making him look much smaller then he actually was. He was dirty and smelly, but yet the most charming and cutest boy I had seen ever. With short brown hair, and a skin that was a little golden brown with matching eyes. He was probably around the age 5.

I lowered the gun and looked at him with a smile on my face. It didn't look like he had anybody with him. That was good for me, but at the same time sad for him. I didn't know how long he had been alone, but he definitely looked scared, cold and hungry.

"Hi there little thing. Do you have anybody with you?" He didn't answer, he just looked at me with horrified eyes. He had probably experienced a lot of traumatic things on these past weeks. His mom and dad was most likely dead. After all there wasn't many people that survived this flu. My experience as an doctor had given me the ability to read other people. Were they scared, angry, alone, stressed or maybe lying? It was an handy trait.

"Relax I'm not gonna hurt you, I have some food if you'd like that?" He was scared. I took of my backpack slowly, and laid it in front of me, and started to look for the little food that I had left. I found him a cookie that I handed to him. He didn't take it at first, but then he slowly went for it. He was then very fast, snapping it out from my hands.

I again smiled at him, warm and friendly. He just concentrated on eating the cookie that I had given him, just seconds ago, and now it was gone. He eat it fast, not that was so strange, I was hungry as well, but I knew very well as an doctor that it was necessary for me to eat small amounts of food time to time, so the body adjusted and learned the new style of living.

"what's your name kid, mine is Sakura, do you want to go with me, or do you have somebody looking over you? He looked at me for a while and then answered"

"My name is Rui I lost my mom and dad, I cant find them, and I'm so hungry, I don't know where to go!" The boy answered, as he held tears to his eyes.

"It's all gonna be fine, just come with me and we will find something to eat and a resting place . Okay?" I held out my hand and the boy took it after some considering.

We walked for several hours before I figured it was about time I gave that boy a rest. I found ourself an nice little building that was hidden from the main road, that way, we were kept more safe from uninvited people. I took out a blanket from my backpack and handed it to him.

"Sleep well, and I'll see you tomorrow, and then we can continue the search for your parents. Okay?"

The boy just nodded, and took the blanket. I watched him sleep for a while, remembering my own family, that no longer existed. The only thing that was left was my memory of them. I missed them already. It was a hard thing to know that you had lost most likely every single family member. A tear escaped my eye. I decided to lay down, and get some sleep. We had an long day ahead of us. I was so tired that I fell to an deep sleep unbelievable fast, maybe it was the thought that I wasn't alone?

* * *

The next morning I found the boy in my backpack, probably looking for some more food.

"you have to wait, I don't have more food then what's left there, we need to be careful with how much food we eat at the same time, okay?" I said with an warm smile. "lets go, and maybe we can find something good to eat?" the boy didn't like the idea of not getting any food right now, but it just had to bear, we needed to be extremely careful since we were two on the same little food that was in my backpack.

We walked for a while still inside the city, but we kept away from the main road. Just to keep us as safe as possible. Suddenly I saw an old store, it was small, but that was the usual place people skipped. Almost everyone went for the big ones.

"lets go and see if there is any food inside that little store, shall we?" the boy gave me a nod and we went carefully inside the store. Somebody had already been here, I could easily see that by all the broken glass and mess that was literally everywhere. "hold my hand" I told the boy. He took it and I helped him past all the glass. There could still be food in here. I looked under every newspaper and empty bottles. Under all this mess it had to be some food I just knew it.

"There!" the boy yelled out, pointing to my right. I looked for a while before I saw it, it was an box of Coca Cola. I took it and stuffed it in my backpack. But I didn't stop there, we needed more. I told the boy that he had to keep looking. He was standing on the same spot looking with an happy face, wanting to find more. I then noticed that there was an can behind the empty and broken soda machine. I walked towards it and then got my eyes on to cans of beans. They had to do the trick. I picked them up and showed them to Rui with a big smile on my face. He was happy I could tell by the big smile on his face, anybody could tell that that boy was an happy one.

"We have dinner" I said. I walked towards him with the cans still in my hands. I helped him futher inside the store, I opened a door and there was an little office. I walked in first to make sure that there were nobody inside. I then gestured him to follow me inside. We could make our food here without nobody smelling the food. Hopefully. I took off my backpack and let It fall to the ground.

That's when I heard the noise. An empty "tumph" "stop Rui" the boy stopped automatically, confused and excited at the same time.

"what is it?" he asked.

"I believe there might be an hidden basement. Just stand right there" I took away the backpack and the mat that was over the floor. As I had assumed there was a hatch. I told Rui to step a little to the side. I took my gun from my back and opened the hatch with fast moments, ready to shoot what ever was down there. Nothing came. It was completely dark, I then decided to walk down and see what was there. I made Rui hand me my flash light from my backpack and walked slowly down the stairs.

I was excited and scared at the same time. I was really hoping for a miracle. As I walked down I could feel air, could air. I was underground, and therefore no light. I used my flash light too see what was down there. I smiled big at what I saw, there were a stack with cans, beans and a bunch of other stuff that could keep us alive for weeks. But as fast as my happiness had come, it went away. I saw something that wasn't a good sign at all, there was a sleeping bag on other side of the room. Beside that sleeping bag, was a plate of beans. I walked towards it, feeling the heat from the food. It was still warm, that meant that there were people living here.

My heart started pumping hard, I had to hurry. I took all the food I could possible carry in my bag. I felt bad for stealing this food, but it was a matter of surviving, plus this person had food for more the weeks he could give us some of it. I hurried up the stairs.

But when I came up, I saw no Rui. My heart started pumping even harder. "Rui! Where are you!" to my relief I quickly got the sight of him outside the store jumping on the streets. I hurried as fast I could over all the glass, and towards him.

"we have to go!" I said in a hurry.

"what's the matter?" he asked with his cute little face. He showed no concern only innocent.

"I think there are people around here somewhere, that might get mad if they see us." I took the boys hand and we started running as far away from that store as possible. When I finally thought that we were out of danger, I heard a dog barking. The sound the dog made did not sound neither nice or friendly.

From long distant I could see an old man with a dog in leash. The surprising thing was that he bent down to the dog, and when he got back up, I could see the dog moving towards us with incredible speed. I didn't have time to think, I picked up the little boy and placed him on top of a rubbish bin. And as fast I had helped Rui on top of the bin, the dog was right in front of me.

The dog came at me with his teeth, I used my hand to defend my self from the dogs biting. But it did not help, he took a good hold of my arm, as I yelled out in pain. Not only did it bite, but it was tearing my arm back and forth. I didn't know what to do, but then I suddenly remembered my gun. I loved animals, but it was the arm or the dog at this point. It just didn't wanna let go. I took my gun and pointed it to the dog's head. Aiming to kill him instantly. I did my best to keep the gun steady, but it was hard with the dog still tearing on my left arm

I could hear the boy start crying, and that's when I decided to forces myself to get it over with. My gun and the aim was ready, it was just for me to pull the trigger, and I did. The thunder that echoed though the empty buildings from the gunshot, made the dogs owner yell out in anger.

"you son of a bitch! I swear your gonna pay!" the man started running towards me.

The dogs body was now on the ground lifelessly. Rui had stopped his crying a little and was now only sobbing. I then paid my attention to the man that was coming towards us, slowly but steady.

"Don't forget who has the gun!" I yelled back at him. The man stopped. He looked so fucking angry, but do you know what? I didn't care, actually I didn't care at all. The man had purposely put the dog against me, and that dog could have killed many more, if not he had done it already. The dogs ending was for the best.

My arm was bleeding a lot from the impact of the dogs teeth, not only that, but the pain was almost unbearable. The adrenalin would soon start to fade, then the pain would become even worse. I knew this as a doctor. I would need a tetanus shot for this as well. I needed that in time, after three days I might be dead with out the shot. And the man knew this.

"Well It doesn't matter, you will die anyway" he said as he smirked. He then chose to walk away. I was relieved, but did not lower the gun before I was sure he was gone. I looked up at Rui, he looked relieved as well, but still a little shaky.

"We need to find you an doctor" he said with small tears in his eyes.

"I am a doctor" I said with a smile on my face, trying my best to hide the pain that was slowly increasing. "let's go find some medicine for me" I kept smiling, and I believed it made things better for the boy. It looked like he relaxes a little. But he could still see my bleeding arm, and that was not good. It frighten him, I'm sure of it. I needed to fix my self up fast in case of any other attacks. My gun was back in my pants.

* * *

Yet another day spent with walking, what was I suppose to do? We could not stop resting now, I would probably fell asleep from all the blood lost and exhaustion And I still needed that shot, the faster the better. But the time was going by, and we had still not found any drug store. This city was big, but I had the feeling we were not going to find anything any time soon. I then found a new store, but with the last experience I didn't not want to go inside that one, but I knew there were possibility of bandages inside and maybe some painkillers.

I made Rui wait outside, as I went inside. The store was empty, at least that's what I hoped for. I easily got the sight of the medical cabinet, I opened it and found some painkillers and bandages, but no shot. Not that strange. Most likely I would have to go to a hospital to find one. And that would not happen to day, I could not bring Rui to the hospital, not with all of the sick things we might get to see. I would have to hide him somewhere safe and then go myself. But I were to tired to go any more today. I was feeling dizzy and absolutely exhausted. We hadn't got to eat yet.

I then found us a safe little apartment that seemed safe, at least it was out from other viewers on the main streets. We went up all the eight floors to be absolutely safe, nobody would bother going up all this stairs. After the trip up those stairs I could barely hold my self on my feets. I was absolutely finish for the day, and if this was the real life, I would not be on my feet's for a weak, but I knew that would not happen. I needed to get to that hospital tomorrow.

The first thing I did was examining my deep wounds, and then cleaned them up as good as possible, and the bandaging my wounds tight. I didn't want to bleed to death in my sleep with nobody to watch over me. I then made Rui some warm beans. The boy eat like a horse, and I didn't bother, he deserved it. It had been an extremely long day for both of us.

We then went to sleep. I made Rui an comfortable bed with the blankets I found in the apartment. Rui on the couch and myself on the floor. It didn't take long before I was in deep sleep.

* * *

I woke up early the next morning to find an empty place that was supposed to be filled with the little boys body. It took some seconds before I really realised what I actually saw. The boy was gone! I felt my heart start pumping really hard. Where was he? Where?! I panicked, it was still dark outside, that told me that it was still early in the morning, something that my body could confirm I was still tired. I rushed up from the wooden floor and started to look around. No Rui, nowhere. It was not like the last time, when I found him just seconds after I discovered he was gone. This time he was really gone. This place was big, if he got lost here, I would have big trouble with finding him again.

"Rui where are you!?" I shouted. I could not hear anyone in the house, he had to be outside. Maybe he was just on the toilet? I waited for some seconds, but I heard noting and no one. I picked up my backpack and went outside, I watched the city around me, looking for anything suspicious. The streets were unbelievable quiet. The air was foggy and wet. It was could, the sun was still far from awakening. How early was it?

I went slowly forward, away from the house. I could not shout, then I could allure people I did not wish to see at this point.

"Rui? Where are you?" I whispered. Nobody answered. Where could he be? I suddenly smelled some delicious food, and don't mean warm beans, I mean a big time real meal. Where did it come from?Then I suddenly saw something moving on the other side of the street, an little figure? That had to be him! It had to!

I started running carefully to the other side of the street. I slowed down when I was over, and even a little more when I saw where the figure had gone. It was a small, tight and dark alley. I didn't want to go there, so I tried calling after him. "Rui, you there?" no answer. I tried again"Rui?" again no answer. I walked slowly inside the smug, I could hear small footsteps, I followed them with care.

The smell of the food was getting stronger, this was probably some trick to lure us in, and Rui had probably awakened with the scent in his nose, not knowing what he was going in to. I slowly took my hand to my back and lifted my sweater, when I almost had the grip on my gun, I saw a movement in the dark. It was Rui, I took my hand away from the gun and went faster inside the alley, hurrying to get to him, but I stopped up when I saw to big figures behind him. Aiming for him with there big hands.

"LOOK OUT RUI!" then I hear some big, loud footsteps behind me, I panicked and spun around. But at the same time I could feel an sharp pain on my neck. My vision started blurring and I couldn't help my self but to fall to the ground. The last thing I saw was the big man's dark figure with an smirk on it.

"Found you"

* * *

Let me know what you think by commenting :)) love from Kristina


	2. Chapter 2: Drugged

Hello again! :)

I'm so happy to give you chapter 2! Thank you all for some awesome response on my first story on Fanfiction. Every comment made me happy! I didn't expect anybody to really comment, but you did! and it's just so awesome! Keep it up, and I will do the same ;P ! Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you liked the first one, and maybe a little more?

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Drugged**

As I slowly came back to consciousness, I could see the black walls around me. I was alone, that much was obvious. The quietness was good, but I felt both tired and sore. As I came more and more to my self I absorbed that I was laying on the floor, in what looked like an small cabin or something. It wasn't a single thing in this room for some reason. I picked myself slowly up from the floor, holding my body beside the wall for comfort. There was a little window behind me, but no way I was going to get out of that one. No matter how thin I was at this moment, I wasn't hight enough to reach it either. The window was open and it gave me some good air. I breathed in and out, slowly and calm, I was already feeling better. The only way I was escaping this was by the door in front of me. That meant I had to trick those people. Maybe acting sick? it was my speciality after all I was an doctor

I was still dizzy from the hit I had injured at the man's hard stroke. I probably had an small concussion, I didn't know for sure, but the possibility was there.

If I could trick them to believe I was unbelievable sick and needed to go to the toilet, or maybe they even would get scared and let me go? I would take my chances, I didn't exactly have more to lose than my life. I had to try, as long as I got out of this room I could make a run for it. Even with my arm, and lightly concussion I would try my best.

I walked slowly to the door, using the walls as support. My arm were wrapped with an new bandage. It was clean and soft around my arm. Who ever did this, had done a good job.

As I reached the door it swung open. I was pushed back behind the door. Deciding to keep my pain silent. The man that opened the door suddenly whispered "fuck! why do I always forget to lock the door?! I'm so fucking doomed! He is going to kill me, for sure". It became quite for some few seconds before he yelled out in panic "Guys! she's gone!"

"What?!" I heard from one of the other men in the room outside. How many were there? I counted the different voices. 1...2...3...4, four people. Okay, now I knew how many they were, that was an plus for me. I kept quiet as I heard the men talk in panic. They sounded scared, and I mean really scared. But for what?

"We have to find her, or we are going to be dead really soon, trust me I don't won't to take any risks"

"Are you sure she's gone?" I heard the different persons speak out.

"yeah, how did she get out, the door was locked wasn't it?" the other men spoke.

"yeeaahh... right, it was locked... "

"ohh come on Naruto, don't tell me that you forgot to lock it!" one of the other men spoke.

"but when did she leave the cabin?" one of them asked.

"probably when we were out looking for that medicine" the one with panic in his voice said.

"yeah you are right she could have used that moment, but it is still a little strange, I mean, she should be a sleep for at least eight more hours."

"I'm sorry okay? lets just find her before he comes back" the man called Naruto spoke. He? Who's he? Well I didn't have time to find out. I needed a plan, it didn't look like I had to lay sick and make a run for it. They were pretty much doing everything them selves. Idiots!

"No way we are helping you, it's not our problem, you forgot to lock, not we. Find her yourself"

"Please help me guys, please!" the boy was literally begging for help.

"Fucking hell! let's go" they had decided to start looking for me, that meant I had to keep track of the four men and get out before anyone could find me. I slowly went outside the room I was kept in, I couldn't see anyone, at least not yet. That was good. They probably thought that I was outside. This cabin wasn't big. I was about to go outside the cabin when I heard a sound. I stopped. Was it them? No, it came from underneath.

I looked around, I then came to see an door on my left. I went for it, maybe it was the boy. If it was I needed to get him out of here. I opened the door and as I had assumed, it was an staircase that led down to the basement. The sound became higher and higher as I walked down the stairs, what was it? I was starting to get curious. As I walked down I was starting to get this odd feeling that this was really bad, and that I should get out. Why didn't I listen to my gut, I always did and it always had right. So why didn't I?

I was now down on the floor, I could hear the sound better. I then discovered that it wasn't a sound it was different sounds! I couldn't see anything because of the darkness. I tried to find a switch somewhere. My hand was searching on the walls on each side of the staircase. My hand went up and down, and then further in on the wall, and then I found it. I turned the switch and waited for the lights to come on.

As I turned the switch and the lights started buffering, getting stronger every second. My vision was bad, it was so used to the darkness that I had problems with keeping my eyes open from the strong lights. When my vision established itself at the same time as the lights did, my heart skipped not just one beat, but several. It stopped! Horror took me completely out of this world. What I saw was as terrible as anything I had ever seen. And I had seen a lot of things in my past as an doctor.

There were several people, some were dead and some were barely alive. They all were bound with ropes and covered with ties over there mouths. It look absolutely terrible. They were crawling on the floor in blood and corpses. Begging for help. I was so afraid of the though of me going to end up here as well. I stood there completely frozen, I just could not move.

An old man from my left side suddenly touched my foot with his tied hands. I didn't see him coming, and I was startled. I absolutely panicked. I started running up the stairs, almost yelling and puking at the same time. Keeping my eyes closed. Afraid of what I had just seen, wishing to forget it all.

As I came up on the top of the stairs I hit something really hard, I kept my eyes shut, I was just so unbelievable scared. The impact was so hard and shocking that I lost my grip on the stairs with both my hands and feet. I was on my way down again, when someone took an good grip of my hand and pulled me up towards it's own body. The strength on the grip told me that this was an muscular man with big force. He pulled me further up until I was thrown over his shoulder. Then it hit me, I was going to die, they were going to put me with does people to die! I panicked even more, as if that was possible.

I started yelling and screaming, not only that but I was hitting on his back as well, I gave it all I had. But it didn't seem to work, it was if he didn't notice me struggling on his shoulders. He didn't even flinch. I decided to start an new tactic, biting! As I started biting his back, shoulders, and everything else I could get my teeth on, there came an cold, annoyed voice from the man holding me. His voice and words made me freeze.

"It won't work, don't waste your time and afford" he was just so cold, like he didn't care if I stabbed him right here and now. His voice was husky and dark. I would guess he was around the age 25 by he's tone and dark voice. Everything about him scared me and my guts. I didn't like him at all.

I kept still, the only thing I managed to do now was crying. I didn't want do die just yet, I was to young at the age 21. I had just gotten to become a doctor, I wanted to have children of my own and have a good life. I didn't want do die, not now! Suddenly I heard new footsteps as the man that was holding me carried me into what I would call the living room.

"ohh Sasuke... you found her! That's good!" the blond one named Naruto said, I recognised his voice. He was scared I could tell. The man called Sasuke, also the one holding me at this moment didn't answer. What an attitude! I really hated people like him. So arrogant.

"It was all his fault" on of the other man said. Not half as afraid as that boy Naruto was. I was still dangling over his shoulders. Tired of not seeing anything that was going on behind me, I decided to interrupt. Scared as hell I decided to play stupid and what I could call blond, but that didn't fit me with my long pink hair. So unnatural as you could get it, but still as natural as me.

"Can you please put me down, my arm is hurting" I ask as low and gently as possible. I could hear my own voice break from how scared I actually was. I don't think I had ever been so scared in my entire life, not once. Not even in the hospital watching everybody die from the flu, not even that dog biting my arm. It wasn't the thought of dying that scared me the most, it was the thought of how I was going to die. When everybody had slowly died of the flu, I lost what we can call faith. I wanted to die as well, but I didn't, so here I was.

Everybody went completely quiet hearing my voice. The man holding me didn't answer, but did as I requested, using his hand to guide me down from his shoulder. I almost broke down when my feet touched the ground, but the man kept holding me steady with his arm wrapped around my waist. I don't know if I felt comfort in his grip or just scared. One thing I did know was that I didn't dare look up at his face, afraid I would faint if I did. When his own friends was afraid of him, then I sure as hell should be.

The blond one came towards me with a smile on his face, Sasuke let his grip go when the blond was by my side. Me almost loosing my balance as he did, but picked it up fast enough for them not to touch me.

"Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Naruto, what's your name" He talked like a kid, yet he sounded around the age as the other man Sasuke. He wasn't that tall, but still I had to look up to see him in the eyes. I didn't answer. I just didn't find my voice. The blonde smile again. "don't worry, you'll tell me when you feel better" Better? Didn't they want to kill me? What where they going to do if they didn't want to put me in that basement with the others?

"Shikamaru here" this man wasn't that tall, but maybe I got that impression from the lazy form he had. It looked like he was the type that didn't want to bother with much, but still had the brain to do and find an solution on what ever he wanted. He was a really laid-back person. The thing was, I liked him.

"My name is Neji" this man was tall, and not only that, but he had long brown hair In an loose ponytail. He had these scary eyes though, plain white.

"Don't forget me, I'm Kiba nice to meet you!" he smiled big, then a dog came up to me barking friendly towards me. I step back a little, not wanting to be to comfortable around a stranger and his dog after what had happened earlier. I then hit someone that I had completely forgotten about, and jumped back forward. Rather meet the dog than the man behind me. I could not tell what feelings I was getting from this man, the only thing I knew was that my gut was telling me that this man were much more likely to do me harm then this boy and his dog were.

"you must be hungry!" the blond boy said, again smiling. " you see we have lots of food, with this good dog Akamaru it's easy to find food. He has an pretty good nose you see. Do you want to come and take a look at what we have? You can choose whatever you want" the boy could not stop smiling, but the thing was, his smile was warm and friendly. It wasn't fake, I actually felt like he could be a friend. Only if I could trust him?

"Don't loose her this time" came the dark voice from behind me. I couldn't help but to draw my shoulder together to feel smaller and almost invisible, as if that was possible. The other boys just made a nod and the man behind me walked past me. I watched his back as he walked for the front door, my escape. He was tall, but not only that, he was also extremely big. And when I say big, I mean In muscles. It almost looked like he was a trained military force. Well maybe he was for all I knew. But when I thought about it, all of these men looked trained. What was it about this group, how did they know each other?

"lets go get something to eat" Naruto said inviting me to follow him into what looked like a small kitchen. I didn't like that I didn't know what was going on. I didn't like it at all. "here" Naruto said handing me an apple. I took it with care, almost like the boy Rui had done when I had given him that cookie. Which reminded me of his absent. Where was he, had they killed him?!

"Where is the boy, Rui!" panic once again hit me, I just couldn't help it as I drop the apple. I made my way out to the living room looking for any doors that could lead me to him. How could I forget about him, how!? My heart was pounding hard. "What have you done with him! ANSWER ME!" I yelled out as on of them blocked my way.

"relax he is safe" Naji answered, and I could tell that he was lying. And right now I didn't care if I were creating trouble for myself, I would not let that boy be killed by them.

"your lying, I can tell" I said with an angry voice, I could not let them know that I was scared. I showed no fear.

"your clever" Shikamaru said, with an obvious tone, like he already knew that.

"so? Where is he? Tell me!"

"should we let her see him?"

"no we can't, Sasuke told us strictly not to. And you don't go against his orders" they spoke to each other as if I were a child that did not speak there language

"what have you done to him?!" I repeated my self.

"he is sick, I'm sorry. But there is nothing you can do" Naruto said with an sad voice, like he actually cared for the boy.

"you are lying" I said, but deep down I knew he was speaking the truth. And he knew that I understand. He didn't repeat himself. He didn't need to. "where is he?" I asked calmly this time. I really just wanted to see this with my own eyes, so I could be completely sure that he was speaking the truth. And of course to make sure that he was not in that basement alone and scared.

"come, I'll take you to him, but don't tell Sasuke that you have seen the boy. Then I'm absolutely fucked." I just nodded and followed him. I could tell that the others was disappointed in him, but they did not stop us. We went further inside the corridor. Then he stopped in front of a door and gave me an hint for me to open it. "don't touch him okay?" again all I did was nod. I opened the door slowly and there he was, on the bed with a blanket. He looked really sick. From seeing this disease on close hold for a lot of times, I knew the procedures very well. He was at his last point. He would not live for long.

But how did he get so sick so fast, how long had I been gone? The shot! I needed the shot! I would have to explain this to the boys, so they would let me go. It could work. I looked back to the boy and paid my attention on him. The boy looked up at me with his eyes and smiled.

"I'm going to be with my parents now, aren't I?" his words made me want to cry but I did not, I told him that soon the pain would release and he would get to see his parents again. He smile again. He was happy about that though, I could see that. It made this at lot easier.

I wanted to hold his hand, but I were not allowed. I looked back to see Naruto not smiling which was not something I had seen since I had first met him. He actually looked sad. He started to look like a normal person, I was beginning to believe that there were goodness in this man. But then again, who would but dying people down in a dark basement?

"Can I please hold his hand just for a little while Naruto? I worked as an doctor when this disease broke out, and I didn't get sick then, I won't get sick now."

"Sorry you can't, Sasuke is the only one that has been exposed to this disease and not become sick. The rest of us has not been here for a long time, and we have not been exposed. You will spread the disease and we may die"

What he was saying was that they had been locked away somewhere when this disease broke out, or maybe they worked for the government. They would have good security? That had to be it! And that meant if I decided to touch the boy, they could not touch me for there own safety. That meant I could make a run for it before the fifth man was back.

"Naruto, don't stay there for much longer, okay! You don't know when he will be back!" Shikamaru yelled at him. I took my opportunity as Naruto stood there watching Shikamaru from the door. I walked closer to the boy. Naruto noticed this and was fast as he moved from the door aiming for me, but I was already close enough and touched the boy before Naruto had the chance to pull me away.

I knew this was a terrible thing to do, I mean use the boy to save my self. but the truth was, I knew he was going to die, and there was nothing anybody could do for him at this moment. I liked this boy a lot, and I knew he would not mind. I was quite sure he was happy I did, so he could get some friendly touch before he passed away. He was only five, but he understood a lot. I hold the boy's hand smiling at him, whispering nice things about heaven in his ears and telling him that it all would go away soon. Then I kissed his forehead. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. His body was properly tired as hell, and he would most likely not wake up again. I felt a tear fell as I heard reality pull me back.

* * *

"What have you done!" Naruto shouted. This made the others come running through the door. Anxious of what Naruto had done now. The Boys stood there in shock knowing instantly what had happened.

"you have done it again. If he doesn't kill you now, then he never will" Shikamaru said

"yeah you are doomed" Naji confirmed. I had them exactly where I wanted them.

"I knew this was going to happen" Kiba said in frustration

"I trusted her, I didn't know she would do this! I trusted you!" he first adjusted the three boys, but then to me, and I could feel my hearth shatter a little. For some reason wanted him to trust me. I felt like I needed him as a friend, but at these times I did not trust anyone. I needed to get away from here, and that fast.

"Stay away or I'll make all of you sick, trust me I will!" I walked towards the boys and they all moved with speed. I walked past them and into the kitchen, pick up a bag and filled it with water and some food. They all stood there watching me with worry. Naruto particularly looked worried. Probable because he was doomed as Shikamaru had said earlier.

"please, don't leave. There is no use. He will find you again. He will not let you go, it's pointles..." I cut the blond one off, and stared him right in the eye with anger.

"you tell him he can search the entire world if he likes, he will not find me again. I'm always on the walk and I won't stop, he will never find me again trust me. If you really expect me to stay here to be killed and then put in that basement of yours, your wrong. I'm sorry I made trouble for you Naruto, you seem really nice but I will not give up my life that easily." I started to walked towards the main door, but stopped at Naruto's next words.

"he will find you again, when he has done it once, it will only be easier for him the next time. Believe me I know this guy. He won't stop until he finds you, and accomplished his goals. It's pointless to run. Just trust me! You don't know the story behind this!"

"What do you mean he has found me once and it will be easier for him the next time? Are you telling me that he has been looking for me the entire time since the flu started? And what do you mean I don't know the story! Nobody has told me anything, who you really are and what you want with me. Trust me I'm not going to sit around and wait for it. Maybe you are right I don't know the story, but I'm leaving I won't stay here and wait for my death as the others you have killed or should I say let die alone in the dark!" I yelled out looking at the four with tears in my eyes. These days were just sad and I felt so alone, and to be honest I didn't want to leave Naruto, he was some how comforting to be around. Yet I had only known him for some few hours.

I was so busy with my speech that I didn't hear the footsteps behind me, the boys stood there looking like they were feeling sorry for me, and that's when it hit me. The coldness that took over me. Like the wind was inside the cabin. The door! It was open, it had to be! My eyes flew open. I was about to turn when an strong hand grabbed around me and the other hand meeting my face. The hand held an little cloth. Was he about to drug me?! I panicked, but his strong arms were holding me in place, they did not even flinch. My hands was as pressed to my chest as possible, I couldn't hit or do anything but twisting my body so I made it as hard for him as possible. I assumed it was chloroform, and I knew very well how that worked on the human body. I tried not to breath, but at the same time my struggling muscles needed oxygen, and I was eventually forced to breath. It didn't take long before my vision again went black. Feeling my body go numb in the man's strong hands.

* * *

Well that was chapter 2, hope you liked it and that you remember to comment what you liked and what you didn't like that much (if there where any? ;P). I'm, sorry if you guys think that I'm going really slow on the lemons and romance scenes, but I don't like those stories where the love and couple thing is happening in the first chapter. You will just have to bear with me ;P Thanks for reading and I'll post the new chapters every Friday. See you soon! Hugs from Kristina :)


	3. Chapter 3: Discovered

Hello again! Now its chapter 3. It's going to be a chapter that explains a lot and give you some inside on how this flu works. As always hope you like it and give me your thoughts about it. Enjoy this long chapter! XD

**Chapter 3**

**Discovered**

I woke up in another black room. I could tell right away that I were not in the same room as before, because this one had no windows and it was bigger. Another difference was that I was not on the floor, actually I was laying on a huge bed. This bed was maybe the biggest one I had see in my life. It had big wooden edges that reached all the way to the top of the ceiling. The mattress was as comfortable as any thing I had ever laid my body on. It was almost like I was sinking inside the madras itself. Although I had been laying on this bed for I don't know how long, my back was feeling sore and stiff. It were as if my body didn't relax. I then suddenly remembered the shot! I needed my shot! I rushed up from the bed, as I stood on my own two feet I felt my feet break. Trying to keep myself from falling I reached out my good hand trying to find anything to hold on to. It ended with me knocked down the night table with its stuff with it. I then noticed I was just in my panties and a t-shirt that I did not know the owner of. I knew very well that I did not own a XXL t-shirt. Where the hell was I. I looked around, the walls was wooden based with a dark colour brown. The architect I had to say on this houses was expensive and very extraordinary, old and very detailed as well.

I tried to establish myself, but my feet did not help. They had decided to keep themselves on the floor. Suddenly the door went open. There was the man called Sasuke. For the first time I really laid eyes on him I had to say that at least right now, he didn't look scary nor angry. He looked careless, like he didn't want to bother with me at all, like I was his last concerned. I almost felt like an uninvited lost pet. He started walking towards me, while I kept studying him. His face was pale, almost like he hadn't seen sun in a long time. His hair was spiky and messy, but not in a way that made him look like he just had waken up from bed, no it looked natural. As he walked closer I could see some blue sheen in his hair. His muscles was as I had assumed, big and well trained. He wore a black S.W.A.T uniform, with good protection. It almost looked like he was going to war. Was he?! Even his face was strong build. His eyes was almost as black as his hair. It looked like he didn't have an pupil, but maybe he didn't? God he was handsome, it was almost like I fell in love with him right there on the spot. I then realised he was hovering over me. He bent down fast and picked me up by my good arm. In matter of a milli seconds I was on my feet with his arm still holding mine too keep me in place.

"what do you wan..." I was cut of as he pushed me back on the bed. I didn't understand a thing as he walked to what I assumed was the bathroom. He came out from the bathroom with something in his hands. What was it? A shot? A shot! Omg, he was going to drug me again. As my body started panicking, he started his way towards me preparing his shot.

"no you can't!" I yelled out in fear. Why would he drug me?

"keep still" was his only comment as he hovered over me and the bed. I refused to just lay there completely still, so I made all the movements possible with my weak body.

"stay away from me" I yelled out even in more fear. He was now on top of me struggling with keeping my hands in check mate, hurting my left arm in the progress. I yelled out in pain, and as I

did my weakness and numb body took over. He took the opportunity and moved all the hair from my neck, still keeping my hands tight to my chest with just one of his strong arms. He aimed the shot for my neck. As the needle compacted with my neck It stung. He was not good at what he was doing, that was for sure. I could feel the cold liquid spread itself inside my skin. To my surprise he lifted himself off my body, and walked towards the door. But as he reached it, he stopped.

"you need to eat" he was the type to keep his speech short. My body didn't seem to go off to an sleep, maybe it wasn't drugs after all? It could be that Tentanus shot that I needed, but why would they do this to me, help me and keep me hostage? I needed some answers, and I wanted them fast. I was getting tired of this bullshit of not understanding or knowing anything.

* * *

I once again trying my luck on waking, more careful this time. I put my feet on the floor. It was a good thing that this bed was huge, It was a good support. As I stood I looked around to find some new cloth. I then notice some jaens, sweater and a pair of underwear on a chair not to far away, It all seemed to fit. I walked carefully towards it taking them in my hands smelling the new cloth. It was so damn good! I took them on after an middle cold shower. The thing was that I were not used to the warm water. Since the flu had taken over, there had been no electricity. Something that made me wonder how they got this electricity. I hurried down the corridor, hoping to find Naruto. And I did, hearing his loud voice I followed it until I came to an living room. It was warm and nice with big lights.

"ohh hello Sakura! Nice to see you awake!" he smiled big at me, but I reacted to what he said. I narrowed my eyes, how did he know my name? I hadn't told anybody about my name. Afraid they would find out that I was an doctor. It was dangerous being a doctor these days, because everybody needed one. But something told me that the man Sasuke already knew this when he first found me.

"How do you know my name!" I asked angry, not happy about them knowing. Shikamaru then came closer to me.

"Don't you want something to eat?" he asked nicely, avoiding my question.

"Not before I get some answers!" I almost yelled out keeping my. I could not help it, I was just so angry at how they treated me. Like a child that would not understand a thing.

"that's a fair deal" Shikamaru said and gave me a hint to sit down by the table. Not wanting to, but he was not giving up. I sat, and it felt so unbelievable good for my feet. They were tired all ready. "so..? where should we start?" He continued.

"on the beginning please" I said both angry and annoyed.

"well its an long story, so I will only tell what I'm allowed to tell and what is necessary for you to know." he paused, thinking how to explain this situation in the best possible way. " it all started the day the flu was leaking out for sure. You know when everybody knew that there was something going on. We are what you can call a special force for the government, or at least something in that street. Well anyway, we are here to look for a cure." I looked at him with question look.

"you believe you can find a cure? How long do you think it will take, before you have the cure in your hands?" completely interested at this point. The fact that the government was doing something was good. For months now it didn't seem like there was anything left of the government.

"well..ehhh, you see we have found what we were suppose to find... you" he smiled. I just looked puzzled at him. Why me? " You see, Tsunade was your mentor, she was the best medical doctor that specialised in cells. We know that she is long gone but you were trained under her will. We know that you are one of the few doctors alive, and also the best candidate since Tsunade is gone. You are our next best hope to find an cure. I think that's all you need to know for now" he finished. I was stunned at what he was telling me, I was suppose to find the cure? Me? How on earth could I find a cure? I was not specialized in cells even thought Tsunade had given me some lecture, I did not know half as much as she had once had.

"We just have one question for you" Neji said.

" And what is that?" I had no idea what they would have to ask me about, they already seemed to know everything about me.

"Did you get sick?" he just went right to the case. I looked at him in shock, but hide it as fast as possible. Not wanting them to find out that I actually got sick and then recovered. It could only mean two things, I had strong immune system, or I was the cure itself. But I hardly doubted the last one. But not taking any chances I thought about what I was about to say.

"well, did you get sick? And don't try lying to us, we can easily see through you. We also know you are an doctor so you had to be exposed for the disease several times"

" I was home when the hospital was running crazy, I didn't get sick on the time the sickness was the ruler. I was later exposed but didn't get sick" I was telling the truth, I was home at the moment, but went to the hospital later on to help and was exposed, but I didn't get sick before the sickness worst point was official over. Technical I didn't lie, and it looked like they believed me. I felt an urge of relief as they continued.

"well okay, then you should get something to eat, and start your work" Naruto said smiling big as always.

"work?" I asked.

"We have prepared a laboratory in the basement for you. You can go there and work whenever you'd like. We have got some test for you, blood I mean. From people that are sick, and from us, that has not been exposed, and we also have blood from people that has been exposed but didn't get sick." Shikamaru said as it was an matter of fact situation. It sounded interesting but laboratory and that stuff was not my speciality, I would need books to read.

"I need medical books about cells and the human body, everything you can find. I need to read myself up to this skill, I'm not a trained scientist on this subject."

"we know, the books you'll need is already down in the basement waiting for you." they were clever, they knew what there work was about. And they kept to it with fast speed. But now I had a question for them.

"How come you guys did not get exposed?" I asked curious as hell.

"well as I said earlier, we come from the government, so we were safely looked a long time before the flu took over. One scientist that was expecting this to happen, and we were locked away. If we died then who would look for the cure and take care of the remaining humans? So the government simply locked us away until it all slowed down just to be sure. We just got out for two weeks ago, starting to look for you" Shikamaru said.

"but how come that somebody was expecting this and you did nothing to stop it?" I asked

"the government tried but it was already to late when they chose to listen to this scientist" Shikamaru said.

"And what's up with those people that you kept down in that basement? Do you keep people in a basement in this mansion too? And how can you do something like that to people? Letting them die like that?"

"I'm really sorry you had to see that. It's not a good excuse for what we did to those people, but the thing is... Sasuke is our leader, and he don't bother much about anything other then himself. When he told us to get samples for your research, and then we mean blood tests and everything. Sasuke did not want us to do anything more then to leave them down there. We can't do anything because we will get sick, so if anybody would help them, it would have to be him. Unfortunate, he don't care about them. We don't have the food for all off them, so the only thing we could do was to keep them down there until they eventually died.

"so what you are telling me is that you guys are not as bad as Sasuke?"

"yes" came the answer from Naruto

"well I don't believe that, if you are capable of capturing innocent people and then let them die, that's not being a normal human being. It makes you all terrible." I said, not wanting to look at them, but something told me that they were speaking the truth. Maybe it was this man Sasuke that kept the orders, and go against the government and you don't know what mess your in. I understood them a little, but still didn't like the thought that they had done what they had.

"lets eat" Naruto said changing the subject.

"Wait, you didn't tell me how you found out my name"

"ohh, that wasn't hard, Sasuke found a bunch of records about your study under Tsunade. We knew there was a young girl studying under her, so we just went through her records."

"that means that you have been in Konoha?"

" we have, in matter of fact we have followed you from the start. We didn't know exactly were you where or where you were headed, but with my special dog we found you eventually" Kiba said smirking proud of his dog obviously.

"ready to eat" the blonde boy asked again.

"don't nag on her dumbass" Kiba said.

" yeah I'm ready" I said, actually I was unbelievable hungry.

"Just stay put, I'll find something for you" he said running into the kitchen.

" that shot that Sasuke gave me, what was it?" I asked, wondering why his name was so scary and strange to say out loud.

" it was the shot you needed for you hand" Kiba answered with yet another smile.

"how did you know?"

" we had just found traces of where you and that boy had been" Neji said, stopping up as he saw the sadness in my eyes with the boys name brought up to my mind. But he decided to continue " we knew we were close, and when we heard the gunshot we knew where you were. We followed the sound but when we came to the spot of the accident you were already gone. Knowing you would find somewhere good to hide after what had happened, we decided to lure you out. When we first saw the wound and the dead dog, it wasn't hard to guess what had happened"

Naruto came back out with some warm ramen, it smelled so nice. So unbelievable nice. As he put the bowl in front of me, I could hardly stop my self from drowning my face in that food. I looked up at him almost begging with my eyes to start eating.

"go ahead" he said half smiling and half laughing. I ate as if I hadn't eaten in years, something that my stomach told me was a very good description. I was careful not to eat too fast, because then the food would most likely came up again. The stomach was not used to food and therefore extremely imported to take it slow. "good?" he asked. I just nodded. He again started laughing.

* * *

I had started to get to know these four guys, but the fifth, Sasuke did not seem to want any contact at all, nor did he talk much. Only if he had to, and not only that but he was almost always out doing whatever he did. Naruto had told me he trained a lot, but I didn't need him to tell me that.

I had started on my work in the basement, it was hard. All the cells I had tried was just eaten up by the flu. Once one cell was infected, the flu cells just multiplied till there was no more "normal" cells left in the human body. I didn't know how I was suppose to find an cure on this one. It was extremely hard considering I didn't have much experience on this subject. Tsunade had not teached me this yet, but I had spend some time looking and studying what she had been doing in the laboratory. It was fascinated but at the same time hard. I like challenges, but this one was starting to go on my nerves, literally. Nothing worked, nothing was even close to work.

* * *

I had been working down there for more then two weeks now, and I had not gotten one step closer. I was tired of going back to the starting point every single day. The days were passing anyway, and I had a good life so far. They had plenty of food and the guys was nice. Except Sasuke that didn't want to speak, all he focused on was if I were doing my job. This cure was really important to him, I wondered why? I decided to take my courage and try to speak with him, I needed some answers from him as well. The thing was, he was just such a scary guy. I walked down the corridor towards he's room, a little nerves to be honest. I stopped at his door, and as I was about to knock he opened it. There he was, right in front of me, looking down at me with his careless dark eyes.

"h..hi" I stammer. Why on earth did I stutter? Was I really that scared to talk to a man, a man that wants me alive I reminded myself. How did he know that I was there, coincident? I doubted that, there were no coincidences with this man. There was something about him that bothered me and my guts. Something that was secret, not only for me, but for the boys as well. I just knew there was something about him, and as curious as I always was I wanted to find out what it was.

"What do you want?" he asked cold with no emotion in his tone. What was it with this man and showing feelings, was he a robot? He kept his gaze on me, not even breaking the eye contact a single time. I on the other hand, did not want to keep watching those scary eyes of his for much longer. Lowering my head, almost in respect. Again I felt like an pet, not tough enough to stand against its master.

"ehh, well... I … I was just wondering if we could talk a little" I looked up to see his reaction, if

there were any. He still had his gaze on mine, scary as hell. That was what he was, scary 24/7.

"talk?" he asked, as if he didn't know what the word meant.

"yeah, I as you well know, I'm working on that cure and I need some answers" surprised with myself for not stutter. He then opened the door more, and stepped aside for me to come in. I walked inside, and found myself standing there just looking at all the equipment he had. Computer, cellphones, everything. He had to be working a lot. When did he sleep? I had never seen him sleep, not once. Suddenly I saw him watching me again, his arms crossed over his chest. He was waiting for me to start, so I did. If I were to save the world I needed to find the cure in time before the flu established itself to an even worse stadium. I knew that was possible and it would not take much longer before it might start developing, maybe around six months if we were lucky. I swallowed my fear, and went for it. I walked passed him, and towards the computers looking for something I could accidental drop. But before I knew it, he was in front of me blocking my view. Looking up at him, I found his eyes on me the same as before, but his face had taken another form. Was he angry, no not angry, he was annoyed. He really wanted me out of here, but still, he wanted that cure. Why? He didn't get sick so he had nothing to fear unless the cure developed itself of course.

"ehh sorry, didn't know that your information was top secret" I said a little annoyed myself. He just looked at me with the same annoyed look as before. Telling me to move away from the computers. He was making this hard. "soo... " I was think, and then It hit me" I need your blood" his eyes narrowed, and his pupil darkened. He was sceptical now. That was good he had human reactions after all, it was just that he was extremely good at hiding them.

"why?" he asked

"for the cure of course. I need to test your blood, you didn't get sick right, but you were exposed?"

"hn" was all he said. "what makes you think my blood is any different from all the others that were exposed but didn't get sick?" that was the longest sentence I had heard him say. And I was surprised.

"well, lets just say I have a gut feeling, and my gut is right 99% of all the times." I said with confidences. Then I saw something so shocking I almost lost my breath. His eyes flashed a dark blood colour red, just for a second but it was there. He walked towards me smirking, something I had never seen before either. He stopped just inches from my body, lowering his own body so he could whisper in my ear.

"I think your right Sakura" I could feel his warm breath against my neck, it gave me chills all over my body. His sexy, strong, calm and dark voice made me want to throw myself in his arms. What was it about this guy. Sometimes I wanted to run away from him as far as possible, and now I wanted to throw myself in his arms. How did he do that?

But then I noticed what he had just said. "I think your right Sakura" I was right! but what did he mean by it, that there was something unusual about him? or that he could help me find the cure? If he was the cure, then way had he not said anything to me or the government? I didn't understand, I came here for answers, but now I had more questions then I did in the beginning. He walked away from me slowly turning his back, I then saw him picked up a knife.

"what are you doing?!" I asked anxious.

"giving you the blood you asked for" he said smirking as he cut himself inside his palm. He didn't even flinch. Instead he stood there smirking, it was almost like he took pleasure in the concern and fear I produced in my body. He was feeding on it.

"omg, what have you done! I rushed over to him, but as I observed his hand I could see it closing with slow speed. And when I say slow, I don't mean like in an normal person, it was already healing. I stood there gazing at his arm. "what are you?" I asked. Sasuke only smirked with confidence and his own humour. I could see that this was fun for him, but that was not the case in my opinion. Gently tearing a piece of my sweater, so I could obtaining the blood that was slowly running down his finger tips.

"was that all?" he asked, his smirk was now gone, and his normal face was back.

"y..yes, I believe that was all" I said aiming for the door. I didn't look back as I walked back to my laboratory. I could not help myself as I half walking and half running. Excited to find out more, I really felt like I was going to find the cure any time now. I didn't want to waste a second, I had no time to loose this could be it.

I really felt like the cure was in my hands, and that I was going to find it fast. I was happy, my guts were telling me that I should be. As I walked inside my laboratory I almost threw my self in front of my stuff. Hurrying to get the soaked sweater piece with his blood. I put some blood cells on a plate. I looked at it in the microscope. Shocked at what I saw, I couldn't believe it! His cells didn't look like normal once. " I KNEW IT" I yelled out in excitement. I then put some blood cells from one of the affected once. This was made me stop breathing."holy shit!" Sasuke's cells was eating the other cells, it was the other way around with his cells. He had to be the cure! But I then but some normal cells with his and his blood cells ate these once as well. What?! His cells was eating every thing that made contact with it. "Unbelievable!" I had officially turned into an psycho scientist talking to myself. I loved science at this point, it was just so unbelievable. I had never seen, read or heard of something like this.

* * *

That man could not be human! I rushed up to the guys Running up the stairs and corridors as fast as I could. I turned into the living room with my now good arm. "I have made progre...!" I yelled out, but stopped when I saw him. Sasuke was for once in the living room. "YOU!" I said, so eager to find the cure, and too find out what he was. Because he was not human, at least not an normal human being. He looked confused at me as he turned his attention on me. "YOU!" I repeated. The other boys just looked at me with questions in their looks. For once my body forgot how scared I really was of him.

"what now?" he asked annoyed. I walked hazy towards him almost angry, furious because he knew this. He had know this the entire time and not yet said anything.

"You knew it, you knew how your cells would react so why didn't you tell me!? is it all just for funny to you? You son of bitch" it just flipped for me, I was so angry. He new all along and he didn't say anything!

"It doesn't matter, the government have already tested my blood, but they could not find a cure. So have you?" he asked knowing the answer he would get.

"NO!"

"that's what I thought" he said as in matter of fact. I hated his attitude, he believed he was 10 time better than everyone else. I hated him so bad!

" I have not find it yet, but I know I will very soon so just shut the fuck up! You think you are so much better then everyone else, but I'll tell you what, that just proves to me that you are so arrogant that some day you will have to pay for it. Trust me!" I was so fucking pissed . I didn't know where to let my anger out.

"Don't be so angry Sakura" Naruto said a little nervous.

"I could have had that cure a long time ago if he had just given me his unusual blood. And yeah, what are you exactly? Alien, vampire, zombie, what the fuck are you!?"

"what are you talking about Sakura?" Shikamaru asked with concern. They all probably though I was crazy. Sasuke just stood there smirking towards me, his back turning towards the boys sitting in the couch. He knew very well what I was talking about. He enjoyed this a lot, I could easily tell by his look.

"his cells don't act normal, he can't be human. Its just not possible"

"well Sakura, aliens and stuff like that don't exists, besides Sasuke was born human like all of us. I know this for a fact." Naruto said. But there was no way that could be true. He had to be something far from human.

* * *

"I need your spit" I said. He then started walking towards me with his smirk still on his face. He stopped inches from me, looking down at me with his smirk. I on the other hand looked at him with disgust and anger. I just couldn't stand his attitude, so fucking arrogant. He lifted his hand towards my cheek, holding my face in place as he lowered his face towards mine. As I understood what he was up to, I tried to take a step back but his other hand was now wrapped around me tight keeping me in place. His lips touched mine. I did my best to struggle myself out of his hands, but damn he was strong, not like I didn't know that already. Kiba started laughing.

"That's the way to go Sasuke" Kiba said laughing even harder.

"ehh, Sasuke? I don't think she likes it" Naruto said with some concern. And he was right I did not like it. He was not gentle at all. His tongue was now seeking its entrance, but I would not allowed that. I did my best pushing but he would not wriggle. His tongue went inside and I started yelling inside his mouth. How dared he? I took my opportunity to bite. This made him flinch away. I then got some air and sucked it down to my lungs. That son of bitch! AAAHHH. My inside anger would not hold for much longer.

"There you have it" he said smirking, I didn't want him to think he could get away with this without consensus sequences. I lifted my arm, aiming at his face. I was not holding back as my hand flew towards his face. To my big disappointment I was to slow. He caught my fist with his hand. Covering my entire hand with his, he then let some pressure to my hand. I shrieked with the paint. I tried withdrawing my hand but he held an strong grip.

"Don't try that again if your smart"

"ohh, trust me I will" to my relief he let it go, and I was fast, withdrawing my arm. Holding it tight to my chest protecting it from any more harm to come. He walked past me, ignoring me at the highest point.

" are you okay Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"no!" I simply said and with my stubbornness I stumped back down to my working place. Angry as hell. He was going to pay some day.

* * *

I was once again back in the basement more eager to get the cure in my hands then ever, I was going to find it and I was going to do it now. As I sat there at the desk thinking hard, reading all my notes over and over again. If his cells could resist any sickness there was, but at the same time killed all it touched except itself. How could I make those cells not to be so stronger and multiplying? As I was finished reading my notes, I made some new ones. Explaining what I had discovered, and what my theory was. After some good reading, I was ready to start experimenting. As I was testing different cells with his, I suddenly remembered that I had my own once. I hadn't tested them, because of the fear of what might be hidden underneath my skin. Somewhere deep down I knew that there was an possibility that the cure could be hidden in me. But I didn't want to admit it. The reason that I got better after getting sick, was no logic explanation for. Other then I might be immune, and If I for some reason was immune, I might also be holding onto the cure.

I didn't want to test it, but somewhere deep down I wanted to know the truth. Was I the cure? I collect tougher my strength to put my own cells on the plate in front of the microscope. I slowly put my hands on either sides on the microscope, lowering my eyes towards the microscopes eyes. I studied my cells get captured by the infected cells, nothing happened. Maybe it was nothing? Maybe I was just lucky? probably.

I stood from the seat, walking, passing around the room. Where was the cure? This was really bothering me, I was so close. I wanted that cure so bad. When I first started on something, I had to finish it. As I was passing around the room, trying to find the solution on something that I did not have an logic theory on. It suddenly hit me, what If I mixed the three types of cells? What if I mixed the infected once and then Sasuke's, and maybe my cells. Then I had cells that had recovered, cells that had killed and cells that had power and control. What if those three would balance it all! As I figured I maybe had the cure right in front of me, I rushed to the desk almost tiring the chair to the floor as I was about to sit. I had it now, I just knew it. But as I was about to take the remaining plate, I discovered that the plate with my cells had changed colour. It was somehow turned into a light green colour, almost like algae. I placed the plate back under the microscope, and took another look at them. I watched my cells slowly recover from the infected once, my cells was slowly dealing itself in half, separating the infected once, from the new and healthy once. I was stunned at what I was seeing, I was the cure all along! How could this be!? I was now so unbelievable happy and eager to find out more. I took out some cells from Sasuke and putted them on the same plate. I was expecting Sasuke's cells to take over the entire plate, but for some reason that was not what happened. As I watched Sasuke's cells wrap them self around my own, shielding them from any harm to come.

They were making two groups in the plate. It was extraordinary to watch. How could something like this happen? Sasuke's cells was actually protecting mine not eating them up, not only that but Sasuke's cells did not concentrate on eating up the other cells, it was simply focusing on protecting mine. As I came to think about the fact that I was the main source to the cure, I got scared. Sasuke's cells was simply just and perfect protection. Standing up from the chair in big speed making it fall to the ground behind me. It was absolutely extraordinary. I didn't know what to think, before it hit me. If they found out I was the cure, what would they do to me? I had watched a lot of those types of movies, and I new the government didn't care about a simple human life. If I was happy or not, was of no importance for them, as long as they saved the rest of the world. I took my notebook, wrote what I had discovered and tossed all of the evidence. I would not tell of this. It was not discovered I simply told myself. I decided that this was enough for the day, feeling sick from the nervous feeling I had. If he found out I didn't know what to expect. I walked nervously out from the laboratory, anxiously to get this notebook somewhere safe. I needed my notes, but I needed them to be only my notes. Tsunade had learned my to write those kinds of notes with an secret scripture, so nobody could copy my work. But I didn't feel completely safe from that alien man.

As I walked further inside the corridors I saw an figure walking out from the dark end. As the figure came closer I saw who it was, and of course it was him. Why? Did this earth really hate me that much? I just had to run into him. I tried my best to look normal and not nervous, as I walked towards him, but for some reason he was able to detected my fear. He blocked my path with his arm. I carefully looked up at him as I put on a fake smile. But something told me he didn't buy it. He looked at me with his emotionless face. How would I get past this one, think Sakura, think!

"what's bothering you?" he asked, keeping his face steady on mine. It was almost like he saw right through me. And it was not an pleasant feeling believe me.

"no...nothing" I lied, at least I tried. But it obvious didn't work. He just looked at me with annoyance. "its just an girlish thing that's personal that's all. I would rather not share it with you, if you don't mind" I said. I could not help but to keep my notebook closer to my body, as he glanced down to what I was holding in my hands. He moved his hand as if he was happy with my answer, but I could not help to feel that it was what I had in my hands that had given him the answer he wanted, not my mouth.

* * *

As I awoke the next day, feeling good and well rested. Thinking I had to get up and pretend to find the cure for the flu, if I could find another cure I would be free. At least that's what I hoped for. I stood from my bed, wondering If I was going to take a morning shower. And I then figured I would, feeling happy this morning.

I walked towards the bathroom lifting my T-shirt and pants over my head, moving inside the shower. I started the water making it flow over my warm body. My skin made the water seem a little cold, but I knew that wasn't the case. Washing my body gently, looking at were the dogs bite wounds once had been. It was completely healed now, it had just been four weeks, but all that was left was the white, pink purple scars. I washed my hair and went out, taking a big towel. Wandering out from the bath and into the bedroom. I sat down on the bed, stroking my arm against the soft duvet cover feeling the silky feeling off it. I let my arm wander beneath the pillow. When I did not feel the hard cover of my notebook my eyes flew open. I threw the pillow over the floor, seeing the empty spot that was suppose to be filled with the notebooks form.

Where was it!? No way he had taken it. I rushed out of the room, yelling out his name. Cursing at him even though he was not in my sight just yet. But he soon would be! That man really did know how to irritate a woman. I went straight for his room, trying to open the door, but it would not move. It was locked and that meant that he was not in there. How unbelievable. When you didn't want to see him, then you did. And when you wish to see him, you don't... really! I then went for the living room, hoping for him to be there. As I walked to the living room, I could not help to think about Sasuke's attitude and pride. I had never seen anything like him. And I had met a lot of different people in my life, throughout my time as an apprentice and later doctor. How had he become such a person? He was just so heartless.

As I turned into the living room I saw the boys sit at there usual place. As they turned I could not help but to wonder why they looked so strange at me? But at this point I didn't really care. I started speaking with my irritated and angry voice.

"Where is he!" they kept quit, and then I asked again when I saw that nobody had planed to answer."well?" I was just so annoyed at this point, how could he dare do this? just take my notebook without saying anything! God I hated him just more and more every day.

"ehh, he left four hours ago" Naruto answered with an question look on his face.

"What! He left four hours ago, how is that even possible?!"

"What do you mean Sakura? What's wrong? Is there something we can help you with?"

"He took my notebook and I need it very bad. He just took it! And now he Is gone! You could do me the favour and find him for me" I said with an fake smile, so irritated of what he had done and actually gotten away with it "Ahhh unbelievable!" I said and turned around to go back to my room, figuring I had to give him a real payback but Naruto's next speech made me stop at my tracks.

"ehh Sakura? why are you just in your towel?" omg, it just went up for me that I had walked all the way in just my towel. Had I really bean that angry, I had forgotten that I had just gotten out from the shower. This day just got better and better.

"no comment" I answered, with so many different mixtures of feelings I didn't know what to think as I turned once again to walk back to my room.

"wait! Could you put this at Sasuke's door if you were headed back to the bedrooms?" I heard Naruto say. To be honest I didn't want to do anything for anybody right now, but then again this could be the perfect opportunity to give him a real payback!

"yes! I'll be glad to do it Naruto" I said with yet another fake smile. The rest of the boys just looked at me with concern at my anger and with the thought of me handling this letter that Naruto was giving me. I took it and started my passing back to my room. I knew that I had to hide that letter well, really well. Who knew it might be of impotence to him. I decided to be smart, I was not to put it under my pillow again. And that made me wonder, how did he get it. If he left hours ago? Then, that meant that he had snapped it out from under my pillow while I was sleeping!? That was impossible, I usually woke with every single sound and movement. How had he done that? That bastard.

* * *

As I reached my room I got dressed so I would not wonder out again without cloth. I took some tape and taped it to the top of inside drawer. I laugh at myself knowing he would never find it. I suddenly felt so... so "evil" in a good way I guess. As I was thinking to myself all the possible ways to give him a real payback I heard a big loud noise from the room further in the corridor. Knowing where that came from, I laugh again. The door then suddenly went straight out. I stopped laughter as I saw his face and what was left of the door. It didn't take long.

"you think your funny?!" he did not look pleased, I goes I had hit the jack point. Feeling so clever at the point.

"And you think you can just take what's not yours!?"

"really? Are you really going to go there?!"

"what do you mean?!" we were both speaking loudly at each other. Both getting really pissed off.

"just give it to me" he handed out his hand.

"I don't know what you are talking about" I said turning my back at him, making him pay for what he had done.

"give it to me!" this was a warning, I could tell easily by his voice. It held annoyance and anger.

"no!" I said getting even more angry myself. Before I knew it I was pushed against the wall.

"You will give it to me or I'll make sure you'll regret this" well what could he possible do? Kill me? No, he needed me and he knew this. I was finished being scared of him. I simply just ignored him, and I could tell he did not like this. I was almost having fun until he griped my upper arm painfully.

"Stop it, that's not fair, you have muscles I don't!"

"Fair? Do you really think I'll play with your rules?" he smirked. Of course he did, he always smirked when he had fun. But "this" was not fun any more.

"Let go!" I simply said. But he did not listen.

"I'll let go when you tell me where you have put that letter"

"what's the problem? Cant find it like you found and took my notebook! And where is it!" he just looked at me with annoyance.

"hn"

"Is that all?!" I then felt more pain to my arm and I could not stop my body from twisting. His grip had tighten a lot. "Fine!" I said finally giving in for the pain he was giving me, so that my arm would not have to take the blame. I was not happy, not at all. I hated how he had control over me, I absolutely hated it. He let me go and I went for the drawer, I took the letter and handed him it. I then went straight out from the room, even though he was the one to be thrown out. But at this point I was just so angry I didn't feel like taking the fight I knew I would get. I slammed the door in his face, and I didn't care if he got angry because he deserved it!

* * *

Too calm myself down I decided to go and work at the laboratory to try and find another solution on the cure. I did my thing, but I knew I needed my notebook with all my notes. This was hopeless. I was back to the starting point and that really sucked. I didn't have a choice but to go and ask him "polite" to give it back.

I walked once again to he's room hoping to get my notebook back. I didn't have anything to loose, so why not try one more time. Who knew, maybe he was finished with it? I stopped at the door as I heard a female voice. I stood there listening against the door I just could not help myself, I was just so curious. I stopped breathing as I heard the woman speak louder as if she was existed or just angry. I could not tell , because of the woman's finicky voice.

"She has found the cure, her notebook tells us everything from the beginning to the end. What she writes is extraordinary! She even has an ultimate cure for almost every sickness that can hit the human race in the future. It can make us millionaires! You know what you have left to do?" this woman had to be his boss, and she sounded really excited.

"hn"

"To make an ultimate cure, you'll need to make us a progeny" I heard the woman speak her words, as I froze at my spot. Progeny? They could not be serious? Could they? No way I would sleep with that monster! How had they gotten my notebook and to manage breaking my code that fast! I had to get away, and that fast. I hadn't tried to run away before because they promised to provide me with shelter and food. But now there was no way I was going to stay here and practicable. To wait for my child to be born and possible taken from me. No way! I was about to turn around and make an possible escape. But then the door flew open. His dark cold eyes was now locked on mine!

* * *

Ohhhh, exciting or what? ;P Next chapter will be as long as this one, and I believe it will be as exciting as well! Hope you enjoyed, and comment whatever you like and I'll see you next Friday! Love from Kristina XD


	4. Chapter 4: Pregnant?

Hello everybody! I'm back!

first I have to say sorry for being late on this chapter. It has been finish for a while, it's just that it takes a lot of time to see trough. I can't guarantee that this chapter will be free from spelling mistakes, but I have used a lot of time on this and really wanted to just post it for you to read. Please just look trough the mistakes and have fun reading it instead ;P I like this chapter, but the thing is I'm already finish with the next one and that one is going to be just AMAZING! I promise you that next chapter is going to be awesome, I'm going to give you an sneak peak for you to read on the end of this chapter ;P

Just one last thing.. THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT THIS FAR! you make this so fun to write, knowing that someone is actually reading this and likes it! THANKS! Love from Norway XD

As always, have fun reading!

**Chapter 4**

**Pregnant?**

There he was, standing in just his towel. It would not be easier for him than to just grab me right here and now. Drag me inside his room and loose his towel on the floor. I stood there frozen, I had no clue on what to do at this point. If I turned and started running, he would know that I knew, and then I would have no chance of an later escape. He looked at me with his plain face, asking me with only his eyes "what did I want".

"ehhh" I cough and tried again. " ehh, I … I just wanted to ask you if I please could get my notebook now, I need it for my further work. I still got a lot of things to do..." I pointed out, scared as hell. This was maybe the day I was going to loose my virginity. Yes you heard me, my virginity. I had not yet lost it, I could use the excuse that I was waiting for the right guy but that was not completely true. I simply had no time for boys as I studied to become an doctor, and I didn't just want to loose it to just anybody.

He looked at me with his onyx eyes so dark that the pupil became invisible. It once did scare me but not any more, I had become used to it. What scared me now was the thought about what this man was capable of doing. If he decided to rape me I would not stand a chance. The thought gave me chills. How could the government be so cruel? and to think that the leader that was giving him orders was a female! Had she no respect or thoughts about how I would feel being forced to give them a progeny?

"we need to talk" he said so cold and emotionless that I felt doomed. He moved aside to let me in, but no way I was just going to go straight into the lions dent. No freaking way!

"I don't have time to talk I'm into something really important, so if you don't have the notebook to me I'll just go!" I said in a hurry, suddenly feeling really unsafe and scared. I turned before he had a chance to stop me. Pretending like everything was okay, but I could not stop myself from practical running down the hall. Feeling the urge to puke. I hadn't realised I had been holding my fear inside, but obviously I had. And now it wanted to come out. I made my feet work faster as I came further down the large house halls. As I turned inside my room, I went straight for the bathroom puking everything I had in my stomach up. I did not stop before every bite of my previous meal was gone. What was it that had made me want to puke this much? The thought of how sick that woman and Sasuke had to be? to actually do something like this and just for the money? I could give them the cure itself but to actually make them a progeny so they could get the ultimate cure was just sick. Use me and my child to make money! They were disgusting!

I let my body sink to the bathrooms floor were I kept my body lying. Feeling my body relax a little before I remembered I had to get away from this place, fast. I packed my things in a small bag, I then went to the kitchen were I took all the food I could carry in my bag. As I turned I saw Naruto standing in the doorway. He looked confused and that was good, then I could trick him with whatever lie I had going in my head.

"what's going on?" He asked.

"I was just preparing an outing. I need some animal cells to test on, so I'll need to go out for a day or two just to get what I need" I said with one of my fake beautiful smiles. Was he buying it?

"ohh I see, okay, should I go with you? I mean do you need some help?"

"no, no, no I'm fine, I'll just need a tent. I need to go alone, because that's the safes way for me to catch them. I need them alive and not scared. I'll need to be careful. I doubt you guys could catch any animal alive without scaring it" this was true, so it was not hard for me to put on a smile and laugh at what I had just said.

"ohh... okay, I understand" for some reason I felt sorry for him, almost like he really wanted to help. But I knew I had to play along with my plan. I could not let him or the others detect my escape.

" I'm sorry Naruto, I really am" I said. This time there was no smile on my face.

"it's okay" he said smiling, and I could see that he was putting that face up only for me, so I would not feel guilty. But it did not help. " you'll find a tent on the end of that corridor. It might be locked I don't know. But if it is, then you'll need to find Sasuke and ask for the key, okay?" I felt me stomach make a twist as I heard his name being spoken.

"yeah I got it, thanks Naruto" I smiled and gave him a little wave as I was about to turn around the corner of the kitchen door. He smiled back and I believed that was a real one. He was a sweet boy, that I could not help but to love. I knew that sounded awful strange since they had kidnapped me, drugged me and all of that stuff. But Naruto was a sweet and honest guy, that took good care of me at the same time as he actually care about my feelings. The others was just keeping there jobs, and not risking in getting in any trouble with Sasuke. I understood them because it was the last thing I also wished for.

As I came to the cabinet I prayed that it would not be locked as I reached for the door knob. I turned it with my eyes shut. As the knob was fully down I pulled the door towards me. It followed my lead and so did the relief that I was feeling. I picked the tent as fast as possible and made my way out with great speed.

As I was outside I came to think of how little I had been outside since I started the project "find an cure". Actually when I thought about it I don't think I had been outside for at least a month or so. And that was long for a person that liked the fresh air more then anything else. I loved to take long walks and climbing in the mountains. I just loved it, and now I didn't do any of those thing any more. I had been so busy finding that cure that I had totally forgotten about my normal life. As if it was possible to have a normal life at these times.

I walked into the forest. I did not know where I was headed, but the thing I did know was that I was going anywhere but here. I was going to walk as far away from here as possible. I had to be fast, because as they had said before "if he has found you once, he will do it again". The further away I was the bigger chance I had to get away for sure. At the same time I could try and figure out an new way to an cure. Maybe I would find it in time so that they didn't need to use me as a cure? That was a good plan and I knew it, only if it would work. It was going to be hard. I had just got my weights back and I loved my figure as it was. I did not want to go back to that skinny body I had for two months ago. But finding my food was going to be my living again, no matter how much I loved it or not.

As I walked I came to think about Naruto and his trust. How many times now had he trusted me and I had turned my back on him? I really felt bad as I thought about it. He trusted me ever single time, and I had betrayed him ever time. When did I became such a bad person? He was a good friend though. Friend? Yes, he was a friend. It kinda hurt knowing that I would most likely not see him again, at least not for a while.

The forest was confusing, it had some big spruce tree that did it hard for me to see anything that was ahead of me. I did not know what I was walking into, but I needed to take my chances that I was going to come to an place that was small and not a city. But right after I had thought that thought, I could see some blue simmering ahead. What was it? Was it a water? no... what was it? I hurried a little, curious on what it could be. As I came closer I could finely see what It was. The ocean. No freaking way. Not ocean, I didn't like the ocean. I knew I could not turn around now, I needed to continue. I walked alongside the ocean until I came to an big rock. I walked on top of it, and decided to follow it to see if I could get to higher ground, so I could get a look at where I was and which direction to go.

It was heavy to walk on the rocks that later became an small mountain. Knowing I had gotten some good food and sleep, my feet was not trained. My body on the other hand was feeling good. I walked and walked. As I came further and further up on the mountain I could see the forest vanishing slowly but safely. I did not turn around to look until I was at good hight, knowing that I would get a good view at this point. As I turned and looked, I thought I was going to die. Literally just die, I felt lost in every way possible. There was ocean all around this place. The mansion was right under me, the mountain of course. And what I thought was a big forest was in real life an small island. No freaking way I was going to get away from here. Not with my fear for water there was no way, but to find an boat. The only thing I could do right now was to go slowly back to the mansion. There was nothing else to do, they would find me if I hide myself here on the top of the mountain, or any place on this island for that matter. It would not take them long before they would find me.

All of this explained why they were not scared of letting me go, they knew I could not get far. I could not see land. The entire island was completely surrendered by the ocean. I decided to start walking down, so I maybe did not need to spend the night out here when I did not need to.

As I walked I figured I'd take a short cut but from experience I knew that was not an good idea. It almost every time led to difficulties, and you anded up not getting faster to the point you wished for. But still I did it and I soon found it an bad decision. As I was walking down I did not notice the fog sneaking in on me. Before I knew it there was fog everywhere. I could literally not see anything that was ahead of me. Since I had taken the short cut I did not recognise anything. I did not know where I was headed, or if I were heading the right direction. I just had to try, so I went straight down. The fog was of course wet. It was almost like it was raining with slow speed completely soundlessly. The grass was getting more wet for every minute that passed, and so was I. I could tell that the night was sneaking down as well, and I knew that the temperature would most likely sink in a matter of an hour. I did not have much time on me, sooner or later it was going to get extremely cold. I knew the human body well, and when it got cold all of the humans senses becomes weaker and slower. This was not going to end good if I did not get down extremely fast. I was starting to panic as well as I stressed about getting down. I knew that they would most likely not come and look for me before it had gone two days, only because I told Naruto so.

Now I officially hated myself. Why did I have so much bad luck? Why? I was now almost running to get down, and that turned out to be a really bad idea as I suddenly felt my foot slip on the wet grass. I found myself rolling down the steeply mountain. I then felt my body loose contact with the ground. Absolutely sure that I was falling off a clip and that I was going to die, I closed my eyes and kept my breath. I waited for the hit and then I felt it. BANG! My body was slammed against the the rocky ground beneath me. The impact was hard and I could fell pain all over my left side. My head had hit the ground after my body had landed, and thank God for that or else I'd be dead right now. I tried to pick myself up but my body did not listen. It was if I did not have a body that belonged to me. I could not reorganize the odd feeling that the pain was causing me. My body felt warm, and I knew that was not the case. As an doctor I also knew that this feeling I was experiencing was not a good sign.

The only thing I could make myself do, was closing my eyes and let the body that did not belong to me, to take control. It all went black as I felt the rain start pouring harder on my numb body.

* * *

"NO MAMA, STAY HERE WITH ME! MAMA PLEASE COME BACK!" I yelled out in pure fear as I saw my mom go under water for the second time. She could not swim. My dad had just pulled me up on our turned boat. The waves was pulling me and my dad apart from my mom.

" DON'T LET GO OF THAT BOAT SWEETY" I saw my dad jump back out in the water, swimming towards my mom that was slowly drowning. The waves pulled her under every time they struck, showing no mercy. She was doing her best on holding herself over the water surface. But I could see that she was struggling very hard. I was freezing. Feeling the cold water on my soaked cloth, clambering to my shaking body. I screamed out again as I heard my mom yell out to my dad begging for help. I saw my mom go under once again. My dad almost by her side.

* * *

"I can see her, she's over there!" I heard an strange voice call out. It was almost like it did not belong here, yet I recognized the voice so clearly. Who was it? Remember Sakura, remember! Suddenly I recognized who it was, it was Naruto! Where did he come from? I opened my eyes and all I saw was blurring, and the feeling of cold water on my body. I was so unbelievable cold. I had no words. It was almost like it was hard for me to even shake, but then again my body did that work on it's own. I couldn't control anything at this point.

"Help.." I whispered. My voice made no sound that could be heard from nobody else but me. "help" I tried again, this time a little louder.

"we are coming Sakura, just keep still. Don't move!" I heard Naruto's calm and secure voice. Knowing I was safe with him. I knew now that I could trust him and I would not lie to him ever again. Even if it meant he could go to Sasuke and tell on me, I would not keep another secret from him. He only meant good, my gut was telling me so. From now on I was going to follow my guts as well. It was my stubbornness that brought me here, and I would not let that happen again. That I promised myself. Suddenly Naruto's voice interrupted my thoughts. " Sakura you still there?" I opened my mouth to answer, but no sound was made.

"we need to hurry, or we might loose her!" Shikamaru's voice echoed in my ears. I was going to die... this was the end. I was about to close my eyes when Naruto yelled out again.

"don't you dare close your eyes Sakura, you own me this much" I felt guilt and I knew he was right. "Sasuke help me down and I'll get her up!" I almost didn't hear Naruto's voice as the thunder broke out. The rain was literally pouring me down into the wet dirt. Suddenly I saw an foot land in front of my vision. I felt my body being lifted from the ground. I wanted to grip onto Naruto but again my body did nothing. " take her" I felt my body being lifted higher, as a new pair of strong hands pulled me further up in the air. This body was bigger and I instantly knew who owned this body. But right now I did not care who it was as long as I was safe. In some way I was in another, I was in the lions nest. My body was still unbelievable cold, and I could bet that Sasuke's body was also cold, but to compare to mine his was as warm as an newborn lamb.

"how is she" I heard Naruto concern voice once again. I felt somebody touch my big forehead. It's arm was warm and nice, wiping the rain from my face.

"Her body temperature is far to low, we need to get her back to the mansion or she's definitely going to die. We will need some antibiotics and towels when we get down, you go ahead Naruto

and we will be right behind you"

"got it" Naruto said as Sasuke started moving, and for once he was extremely careful and gentle. It was almost like we did not move, but I could feel the wind and the stunning rain on my face.

"Sasuke you should take off your sweater, your body warmth will help her"

"hn" I could feel his husky voice rumble in his chest. I then felt my body being given to another pair of hands. As soon as they had switched me, I was back in the hands of Sasuke. This time I felt his bare skin, it was if he was burning. And it actually felt good. The warmth made me sleepy, and before I knew it I was sound asleep once again.

"Sakura! You have to wake up!" Shikamaru were practical screaming in my face, and for some reason I felt annoyed. Like It was Saturday and I wanted to sleep longer then usual. I opened them only to get him to shut up, and it worked. "good, keep them like that at all time, okay?" I knew what he was doing. He had to be a trained doctor of some kind. I just gave him a nod and I believe he accepted it. " I'm going to give you some antibiotics, okay?" again I just nodded. Feeling noting as he gave me the shot, no pain what so ever.

"what is that!"

"its intravenous, I'm giving her body that gives her energy. That way her body can get some help to recover."

"Is she going to be okay?" I was getting a little scared by Naruto's questions, not wanting to know if I was going to make it or not. Afraid I would die tonight.

"She will need some rest, and if her body accept these antibiotics, she'll be just fine" I felt unbelievable relief, and I let my body relax.

"that's goo..." I heard Naruto's voice being cut of. I opened my eyes to see what was going on. Naruto was painted to the wall with Sasuke's hands around his neck. I could see Naruto struggling to breath as Sasuke put his anger out on Naruto.

"calm down Sasuke, let him go" Kiba said, a little nervous that he would not listen.

"Calm down?!" his voice was so low but still so strong that it almost made me scared. Even it was not directed towards me. "Calm down?" he repeated himself as if Kiba's statement was an stupid one. His words shaking with anger. "we could have lost the only cure that's on this earth, my goal could have been destructed by Naruto's recklessness!" man he was angry, I could feel the tense atmosphere and it did not make me feel better.

"Are you sure that's why you are angry?" Naruto said underneath his breath. It was the first time I had seen and heard Naruto so arrogant against Sasuke. In my opinion that was stupid. I think if you wished to live through the day, you needed to respect the on thing that could kill you in a instant. Wasn't he scared? It was if he new that Sasuke would not hurt him, as if Sasuke knew he needed Naruto. But what had Naruto meant about his statement?

"what was that!?" now he was really angry. I could tell, and there were no way to explain it. It was just all of his body language that told everything. His muscles was tense, his voice was strong and even powerful. He's eyes had turned red like before. The rest of the group did not seem to know this except Neji. He stayed completely calm as Sasuke let Naruto go. He fell to the floor on his knees taking in all the air that was possible to fill in his lungs. Sasuke looking down on Naruto with dangerous eyes saying only one thing kill, kill and kill.

"How dare you question my authority?!" his voice was no longer trembling with anger, but was steady with self confidence and strong attitude of an leader.

"Fuck you!" Naruto yelled out in anger. Coughing hard after Sasuke's strangle attack. Sasuke was not happy about Naruto's arrogant comment, and made a strong kick to Naruto's stomach. Naruto already struggling with breathing, cough in all the air possible as Sasuke's foot made it's impact.

"clean up all this mess Naruto and make sure you have learned your lesson. If something like this happens again I wont spare your life. Now leave" with that everybody left the room, Naruto struggling a little with walking but got some help from Kiba. Where exactly was I? I looked around the room as much as my eyes were able to see, not able to move my body much. I quickly found out that this could only be Sasuke's room.

"Go to sleep" it was an easy command, and an easy command to follow.

I woke up so weak that I could not move a muscle, not a single one. I was warm that was for sure, and I felt unbelievable hungry. I could see that my intravenous was still there, giving me the nourishment I needed. Wondering how my body came to be this hot I suddenly felt a movement beside me. Completely frozen I heard his husky voice.

"you cold?" I could hear him smirk underneath his comment as he then moved even closer. Not comfortable with this knowing that he might do this for one particular reason. The progeny. But then he suddenly moved out of the bed and came around to look at the intravenous. I watched with curious eyes. Only in his boxers he was quite hot. I mean, all of his muscles that showed of his stoned and hard body. Making him look so well trained and dangerous. Knowing he was, I did not take that though lightly and stopped my fantasies. And I did in time as he turned to look at me. With no emotions I could not tell what he was thinking about. Of all the people I had met in this world I had never met a guy that was this difficult to read.

"pain?" he simply asked.

"no" my voice came out sore and ten times lower then I had planed. "how long have I been out?"

" four days" again a simply response. Four days was not that much considering what I had gone trough. Which remembered me of my fall.

"my body?" I asked. It was so easy to ask him about anything, he would probably understand me if I started speaking in half sentence or maybe changed language four and five times.

" Two broken ribs, an strong concussion, an dislocated arm and a crushed shoulder on your left side" he was concrete and simple, and right now that was what I wanted. I was still tired and I probably needed more sleep. "I'm going to go away for some few days, and when I came back I expect you to be fully recovered" how could he command such a ting? It was not like I could decide when I was going to be well.

"where?"

"That's of no concern of yours, sweety" he said smirking. What had happened while I was gone? He couldn't have... no fucking way he had taken my virginity. He could probably see the concern In my face, and simply replied to my questions in my head.

"relax, I have not touched you... yet" he said his smirk growing bigger.

"you are so disgusting" I said, pretending that I did not know of the plan. But deep down I knew that he knew, I knew. How would I get out of this mess? I was a smart girl, but I still could not find an solution on this problem.

"don't do anything reckless while I'm gone" he said and then he just left to the bathroom. Was he flirting with me?

* * *

Sasuke had been gone for a four weeks now. And things was not as It once were. The atmosphere was tense at all times. Naruto did not speak and smile half as much as he used to do, and that was making me sad. I felt bad for putting him in this position. Nobody talked to my unless they had to, and I were not allowed to go outside without anybody following me. I was getting tired of this bullshit. When he came back I would definitely kick his ass. And I know that sounded strange and even impossible. But I knew they wanted me alive, and so it was possible for me to teach him a lesion.

My body was still a little sore but it had recovered very good. Almost no bruises left. I were able to use my arm as normal as long as I was careful. My broken ribs was still sore, but in good way of healing. I was actually impresses over how fast I was healing. Maybe it was because I was an doctor and I knew how to treat wounds well and right?

We were sitting in the living room, nobody was talking to me. I was still working on the cure, hoping that I would find it soon. But no luck so far. I was so tired of this atmosphere and quietness. The friendship I and Naruto once had, was not there any more. I missed it more then anything.

"Naruto why won't you speak to me? Sasuke is not even here" I said, with an sad look on my face, missing the friendship we had. I wanted it to go back to normal so bad, but at the same time I did not want Naruto to come into trouble again for me.

"it,s nothing personal Sakura, its just they way it has to be" "that's bullshit!" I said rushing up from the chair angry as hell. He was so going to get a pep talk from me. I walked to my new room, that had bolted windows. I really thought they were overreacting, but for some reason I always made the main attention when it came to trouble. Always in the middle. Don't know how I was able to do it, it just happened. It was not like I would leave after what had just happened to me. My body still needed resting.

Once again I was irritated over all the control that man had. "ahhh I really hate him" I said to myself, not noticing the person lurking up behind me before it was to late.

"hi beauty" I turned as I was startled by his dark smirking voice. This were not flirting, this was mocking me. What I saw as I turned made my heart skip a beat. The Sasuke I knew left, was not the Sasuke I was seeing now. He looked like a completely different person. His muscles had grown bigger, and his black army suit made him look like a robot. He had been training that much was sure.

"you better explain what you have done to Naruto, he is not himself and I know that's all because of you" I was angry at him, but it didn't seem like he bothered about that fact. Still smirking he walked towards me. "what do you want?" I asked, curious and a little nervous at the same time.

"You" came his simple reply and I did not like it. He was going to do it here and now. I could feel it. His smirk grew wider as his word had left his mouth. He was such an self conscious asshole. How could he be so self conscious? How?

"stay away from me" I said. Now I was a little more nervous then before knowing what was going to happen. Taking one step at the same time as he did, just that I was headed in the opposite direction. "why are you doing this? You know that the only thing you need is my blood. You wont need the progeny to get the cure to work!" I said in frustration.

"I know" he said, This time not smirking as if he was thinking about the option on letting me pass this. "but orders is orders" I froze at his words, Was he really that determined to do this? Why was this so important? "don't make this harder then It needs to be Sakura" it was just a statement, but It sounded like a command.

"you cant be human" I said as a matter of fact.

" I can assure you that I am"

"ohh really, then do it!"

"ohh not now, I have more important things to do" he was back to his smirking again, and I could not get it. How could he do this and to actually like it!?"Was he a really a type of person to rape anybody for pleasure and money? It would not surprise me.

"take off your cloth" this was a command"

"no!" I commanded back.

"as I said, don't make this harder than it needs to be" I just looked at him with my pleading eyes. Begging him to let me go. Not to for-fill his duty. There was no human left in him, if he even was human. They all just wanted the money. That good money

"you don't have to do this Sasuke" this was the first time I had said his name to him and yet it felt so familiar. How? We were not friends but what were we? I could not help but to feel pity for how he acted and felt. It was if he did this for someone else but him self. I doubted he was after money, it was something personal. "why are you doing this Sasuke? Please tell me so I can understand" I felt so sorry for him but I still knew I shouldn't. He was a bad person and wanted nothing good from me. So why did I have this odd feeling, like I cared?

"take off your cloth. I wont repeat myself " he was serious this time. He would not tell me one more time and I knew that. He started walking towards me once again, this time a little faster. He probably just wanted to get finished with his duty. I felt tears starting to run down my cheeks. I did not want this but I knew that he would not let me go. He had no emotions towards me, or for nobody for that matter. Not even his friends. All that mattered to him was this cure. I could not understand but I was determinant to find out.

As he walked towards me he lifted his hands over his head taking his sweater with him. His T-shirt still on, but not for long as he threw the sweater on the floor. Now going for his T-shirt making his abs appear. His well trained stomach was every woman's dream, literally. I did not want this. For some reason I had to remind me of that. He really had an affect on me, and I don't know how he did it. After all he was an bad person and I did not like bad people. Remember that Sakura.

As he walked towards me I walked backwards doing my best keeping the distances between us. But It did not help much when I hit the wall behind me. I knew it was there but I was startled as I hit it, not aware that I had come this far already. Really not wanting this to happen I took the lamp beside me and threw it at him. He dodge it and just continued his walk like it was nothing "don't do this!" I yelled and made a run for it on my right where the door was. Unfortunate I did not make it as his arm caught around my waist pulling me back towards him. Lifting me up from the ground. I was now panicking and started my kicking and screaming as he carried me towards his bed. My body was then thrown on the bed, closing my eyes as I felt my body fall. Then I felt his own body hovering over me. I tried pushing him away but nothing helped, he was just so heavy with all those muscles of his. There was no way I was going to be able to get him off. I stared crying as I felt him taking of my top. Lying there in my pants and bra I did not feel comfortable, and yet I knew this was just the beginning. It made me scared just the thought of what was going to happen. I could not stop myself from crying harder as I felt my pants go of. I did not struggle as I knew that it would not help. All I did was cry. His pants was long gone along with his boxers. I kept my eyes on the roof and my hands over my chest. It help me feel more comfortable when i knew that i was more covered then before.

But when I felt my panties go of I found myself holding my breath. I let out a little cry as I felt him prepare himself. He then stopped. I waited but nothing happened. I then looked at him wondering what was taking so long, not that I bothered. As I looked away from the roof I met his eyes. They were serious as hell and completely pitch black. I had never watched those eyes on this close range. They were now more scary then ever, I almost felt lost in his stare. But at the same time I felt safe, as if there were nobody that could ever hurt me in his arms. He did not say anything with his mouth, but with his eyes he told me everything. It was if he gave me the permission to read his mind trough his eyes. "do you have to do this?" I asked a little calmer knowing that he did not want to hurt me. He was simply doing his job I told me.

"I do" his simply comment did not make me relieved and happy. I knew this was going to happen and I just had to prepare myself for it as good as possible. "try and relax. I'll be careful" It was if he actually cared. I got this feeling with Naruto, and it had turned out that Naruto was the person my gut had told me he was. Now was Sasuke the same? Could he really be kind? The reason he was doing this was most likely the reason he acted this way. I were sure if I could just find that reason, I would find the real Sasuke. I got the feeling that he was hurt, in a really bad way. "you will be saving the world" he said pausing before he continued."Are you ready?" he actually took his time to ask, like he cared. I thought about what was about to happen. Was I ever going to be ready? Having sex with this man did not seem unlikely to my because of his strong, manly and handsome figure. But the reason was wrong I told myself, but at the same time I knew that I was not going to get away. I prepared myself for what was about to happen, and gave him a nod. I then felt him press himself inside, he went slow as I felt the pain go along with it. The feeling was painful but at the same time it gave away pleasure. Pleasure I had never felt before. I felt the pain then release as he slowly went out, before he then went inside once more.

The pain started fading as he pushed himself inside and out several time. I felt both pleasure and pain. The pain came both from my heart and virginity, but so did the pleasure. I could not help but too think that this was actually something I would like to happen in the future, I mean me and him. But the thing was, the time was just slightly wrong. Him on top of me with his strong hands on either side of my tiny body felt right, it felt good. Like I was protected from any harm out there. But at the same time he was hurting me with doing this now, knowing that this was not because he wanted me in a sexual way. He wanted the cure. For some reason this cure was the most important thing for him, not me and my feelings. But deep down I had an odd feeling that told me that there was possibility that he felt the same way. It was just that he was to determined to find this cure that he forgot about his own feelings. Or maybe he was just denying what he really felt about things? Could this be the case? Because I could see it in his eyes, his dark emotionless eyes. Right here and now I could see it, so clear yet so hidden.

He knew he was hurting me and I could see it hurt him as well to do this. For some reason this job was really important to him, so for some reason I decided to make the best out of the situation I was in for the both of us. I lifted my arm to feel his chest, his warm strong chest. He pushed once again inside this time I felt him go deeper, and the pleasure became even greater. I could not help myself from letting out a moan as the pleasure filled my body. I then heard him groan out in his own pleasure. It felt his chest vibrate as he did, his voice so strong and husky. As the pain was completely gone, I relaxed and I felt him push faster and deeper inside. I felt myself having trouble with breathing as the rhythm was getting way to fast for me. His arms cringed around me keeping my back steady as I pushed even deeper. His other hand that was not on my back, was holding an strong grip on the beds edge. This was making him push harder and faster. The speed he kept up was increasable. Would he never get tired? because I was definitely starting to. He groaned again as he went inside once again, and I could feel my body starting to build up something that I had never felt before. I could not understand much of what was going on, but as I felt him go faster and faster, deeper and deeper. I then felt him take one last hard push as I felt him release inside me. I then felt myself come with incredible speed and pleasure.

The pleasure was incredible making my whole body feel relaxed. He let out and big moan as he fell on top of my body. Even though I knew that I just made sex with something the some could call a monster. But the thing was, I didn't feel bad. It was if this was meant to happen, as if I deep down knew that this was right. I knew there was something going on with him that he was hiding, something important. If I only could find it out, and just maybe I could help him out. I hoped so, because deep down I felt like Sasuke was not a really bad person, just a hurt one. He went of me and went straight for the bathroom, suddenly stopping and turning around to look at me.

"wanna come?" was he serious? Was he really asking me that question?, he really was the most arrogant creature I had met.

"you cant be serious?"

"suit yourself" he said turning back towards the bathroom. He really was the most arrogant person I had met. I tried sitting up but struggled a little, because of my shaking body. I felt a little pain on my private area, but tried my best to forget what had just happened. I did not like this, I did not like this. I remained myself as many times as it was necessary to get my brain to forget. I hated him, I did not like him. Okay! I stood up from the bed walking to the closet to find some knew underwear, deciding to take a shower after that arrogant man was finished. I would have to change the bed cover as I could see blood on it. I had lost my virginity to this man, a man I did not want to loose it to. I believed I was trying to trick myself to think that I did not like it, but at the same time I knew I did and I could not deny it. It was the reason for the sex that was wrong not the man, my gut told me. He was good, I just had to find it and dig it out. I was a stubborn woman as well, and I would find it no matter what. This was my goal.

I was sitting in the living room with the boys, now that Sasuke had done everything he was asked I could not do much and there was no use for me to try end find a new cure, they would take my child no matter what. If I didn't get a child now, he would try again and again. I knew this as a fact, they were determined to find the ultimate cure.

The boys were back to normal it seemed, and it was good. Naruto was laughing again, and speaking to me when he wanted. It made me happy, knowing he was back to normal. He was a good friend.

"can I ask you guys something?" I asked. They all stopped speaking and turned their heads towards me. I took it as a yes and continued. " why is Sasuke so... so "cold" ? Has he always been like that?" they looked at me for some few seconds before Naruto answered.

"not always... it started when he lost his only family member, his mom. She died of the flu." maybe that was why he was so determined to find the cure? But there was still some unexplained things I didn't understand. It just did not entirely fit.

"So that was the reason he turned cold? Is it also the reason he is so determinant to find this cure?"

"we believe so" Shikamaru said as laid-back as usual.

"I believe it's just the way he is, I mean I have known him since we were kids and he has always been a little... "cold" as you put it" Kiba said. I looked at the three boys, all wondering about question I had brought up. Neji on the other hand was just looking on the doorway as if he was expecting something or someone. Why had he not said anything about this, did he know something or did he just not care?

"what do you believe Neji?" I asked. Now digging for more information.

"I have no comment on that" he simply said. I was about to comment back as Sasuke came trough the door.

"I want some reports from the quest I sent you to on last week" he said adjusting Kiba and Shikamaru.

"will do" they said and left the room in a instant.

"how is it going honey" he said adjusting me this time, as he walked towards me and kissed my forehead. Really? was he playing wife and husband now? How arrogant was it possible to become?

"don't make a fool of yourself" I said, hearing Naruto laughing behind me. Sasuke giving him a glare. Not pleased that I just "burned" him. He sat down beside me in the couch, something that made all of our eyes widen. Even Neji had not expected that one. Sasuke never had time to sit down and have a small talk with the group. What was going on? Something had to be wrong.

"you running a fever?" I asked. It was only meant ironic because I knew that this man could not get sick. He just looked at me with an annoyed look. Naruto just laughed making Sasuke even more annoyed. "I bet you can't sit here for 5 more minutes" I said as a matter of fact. Knowing that if he took this challenge it would be the most annoying 5 minutes of his life.

"yeah I bet on you Sakura" Naruto said smiling big. Before I knew it I felt my butt being picked up from the couch, and then I was on his lap. He had just switch my place on the couch to his lap. How dared he!? And what game was he playing? Because I would not loose against him. This was just fine by me. If he wanted a challenge he would get a good one. I wrapped my arms around him as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"what's going on with you two?" Naruto asked curious and I was wondering the same thing. It did not seem like things was bad between us two, and to be honest I felt comfortable around him, not nervous like before. I knew he needed me, and so he could no do me any harm, I told myself. But the main reason I believed was that I was slowly developing feeling for him, feeling I did not have control over. I just hoped my heart would never have to be broken by this man, because I believed that then he could do big damage. I looked at him as I thought about this odd feeling that I was experiencing, was this love? Could it be that I had fallen for this monster? What did he feel? Did all of this just mean business for him, or did he have some feelings hidden down there somewhere? I decided to play along and answered Naruto with some arrogance as well.

"ohhh nothing, just Sasuke that likes to play gigolo" I said smirking to myself, feeling his arms tighten around my waist. Sasuke was not the type to take a speaking challenge public. I knew I would win this. "cant say that he is an attractive gigolo though, but maybe if he goes low on the money I'll give him a chance. Now his arms was almost strangling me to death. I gave out a little laugh, but was suddenly interrupted as he lifted me up. He started walking out of the living room, with me in his arms leaving Naruto and Neji behind. "NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? ITS NOT GONE 5 MINUTES YET!" I yelled out as I lost my sight on the two remaining men. Not knowing what was going on I started struggling to get myself down, but as usual It did not go my way.

"what are you doing Sasuke?! Put me down!"

"relax" I was carried to his room where he put me down on the bed leaving me there as he walked to his desk with his back towards me. Not looking at me he said. "don't try to run" I did not dare go against his orders. I kept still until his next question came. "are you pregnant?" I froze but I knew this would come sooner or later.

"how can I know? It's only been like two weeks and its not like I have the equipment to check" I said in a matter of fact a little annoyed by the question, knowing that it was all he cared about. "and even if I am I'm not going to give you my baby" I said as stubborn as I were.

"how honourable... and besides its not only yours, you know" he said with an bored face.

"excuse me?! Like you would care for the baby if there was one"

"I would" he said.

"then what are you going to do when the government wants to experiment on it?"

"I'll take as good care of it as possible"

"how come everything that's important to you is this cure?"

"that's non of your business. Here" he said as he threw me an pregnant test. "take it" he commended. Always right to the case. I caught it and stood up from the bed. Passed him on my way to the toilet. As I was inside the bathroom I locked the door. I opened the pregnancy test I looked at it. It was not necessary for me to read the instructions as I knew how it worked. I had helped many desperate girls take their tests so that they could get to know their fate. I had never thought that I was going to find out my fate like this. I felt a tear go down my cheek. I wiped it away as I took down my panties. I peed on the test and waited for the results. Nervous as hell knowing that the best thing was that I was not pregnant but then again, I would have to have sex with him again. And it was not something that I wanted. But bringing a child into this world was nothing I wanted either. I waited and waited, it was if the time went extremely slow. As if the clock was not moving, the time stood still until I could see the purple stripe appear. I waited some more, watching to see if there would come one more strip. I could see the colour grow stronger and stronger. Could it be?

* * *

So? what do you think? I COMMAND YOU YO LET ME KNOW! MOAHAHAHAHA! ;P well just kidding, but do let me know if there is anything you'd like to know, or maybe something you'd like me to know? anyway I hope you all liked it and made it out from all those spelling mistakes. Here is that sneak peak I promised you!

"what's going on? It sounds like your going to get murdered or something" he said confused as hell, but as he saw my scared face he stopped.

"I need your help Naruto!" I said in a hurry, wanting nothing more but to get away from here. "I need to get away. I know that Sasuke is going to give me away tonight, but I don't know exactly the time. I need your help!" I said and felt the pain again, the pain was just increasing every time it hit. I knew this was bad but there was no time to waste.

"your right we need to go" Naruto looked puzzled as if he was thinking. " I think I have a way for us to get away but I'll need Neji and the others to help us" Naruto started walking towards the door but he did not make it that far as the door flew open. There he was, right in that doorway. "Sasuke you need to take some time to think about this, I don't believe your making the right choice here" Naruto said with an little concern.

"how dare you go behind my back!" his voice had never been this dark, this powerful and scary. It gave me goosebumps all over.

"Sasuke listen to me, your doing the wrong thing! We have known each other for our entire life's, trust me when I say that your doing the biggest mistake in your life" naruto was desperate to convince him not wanting to go into a fight.

I didn't see the fist that was about to plant itself at Naruto's face before it did. I saw Naruto stumble backwards as the hit had planted itself hard. Naruto was standing bent down trying to get himself back up from the hit.

"Naruto!" I was about to run towards him but Sasuke caught up with Naruto before I did. I stopped and watched Naruto get another hit with Sasuke's elbow right on Narutos's head, making him fall to the ground with an load smashing sound.

"NARUTO!"

THE END!


	5. Chapter 5: Pain

**Chapter 5**

**Hi! I know I'm really late on this chapter, but I have had so much to do these days because of my exams. A new exam is coming up in two days time so that's way I'm posting this chapter now, even though I have not spent enough time on this chapter when it comes to spell checking, but I have done my best. I know it's far from good, but just ignore it and I'll try making the next chapter better. I already know that the next chapter is going to be good, I believe its going to be much better then this one. So just hang in there for about 3 weeks and my exams should be over. Please Enjoy!**

**Pain**

I could see it clearly now there was no doubt, I was pregnant. One part of me was relieved and another part felt bad for the poor baby that was going to come into this terrible world. The child was on its way. If I decided to lie to him and get away with it, I might buy myself some time to get away. So I made my decision to lie. I was a terrible liar and so there was no way I could lie in front of his face. I yelled off from the bathroom, praying that this would work.

"sorry to disappoint you but I'm not pregnant!" choosing my words carefully to make this sound as real as possible. I then tossed the test in the garbage and swallowed my tires that was slowly making their way up. I turned the key and went out, I was then met by an serious Sasuke. Not sure what he was thinking I wanted to just get the hell away from him. "I'm feeling hungry, I think I'll go and get something to eat" I said, just a little nervous. Not knowing if he was buying my lie or not.

"not so fast" he said raising from the bed he was currently sitting on, blocking my way out.

"what?" I played stupid knowing that there were only one things he was after, the truth. Not wanting to answer, I kept quiet looking in the opposite direction from him.

"look me in the eyes and tell me the truth" I did not know how to get out of this one. Why did he have to be so smart? Doing my best to think out a way I came up with nothing. "that was all I needed" then he went out leaving me there alone. Did this mean that he knew?

I decided to go out to the living room to see if Naruto was there, wanting to tell him everything. It was a good thing to have Naruto, I did not believe I could make it living here without Him. He was just such a good friend, so supporting. He listen to whatever I had to say, not only that, but he made me laugh. As I walked I was thinking about the fact that I was carrying a child. A child that would not get a normal life. Scared of what they would do to this baby and me. I wanted to cry but did my best not to. This was not the right time.

As I turned the corner to the living room I saw Naruto and the others. Sasuke was of course not there, he never was. He had his own things to do. Walking in, all of them stopped talking and turned there heads towards me.

"Naruto can we talk?" I asked, and I then noticed how sad my voice sounded.

"yeah sure, what's the matter?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"alone?" he then rose from his seat and walked towards me. I did not need to say more.

"come" he said and took his arm around my shoulders. Resting my head on his chest as we walked together to his room. As we came inside his room I sat down on his bed, he did the same."what can I help you with Sakura?" He asked with a smile on his face. Doing his best on being comforting, and he was. I was about to tell him everything but there came no voice I just wanted the comfort. I felt the tears start running, those I had kept inside for such a long time. The sorrow I felt came from feeling so alone. Naruto suddenly laid his hands around me, giving his comfort without asking all of the questions a normal person would ask. It was if he understood that I just wanted the comfort. I let the tears stream down as I rested my head against his chest. "let it all out Sakura" he said as he tighten his grip around me, pulling me closer. I felt my body give in as the tears increased their amount, and I felt myself cry out. Letting everything go.

"I don't know what to do Naruto, I'm so scared" I cried, feeling so hopeless.

"its all going to be okay Sakura, Sasuke is going to take good care of you." I stopped a little as my brain did not get what Naruto just had said.

"what...what do you mean?" I sobbed, having difficulty speaking normally as my body was still unstable.

"I have known Sasuke for a really long time, and I know it can be hard to read his face sometimes because he shuts everything out, but as I said I have know him for a long time and I believe that deep down he cares for you"

"care?" I asked confused.

"I have seen the way he looks at you. He keeps his guard up mostly all the times, but in between it slips. I don't believe he knows it himself. Because of his loss of his mom he's having a hard time letting anybody inn. I believe you can do it Sakura, just believe in yourself and don't give up. I know your a strong person, just keep going no matter what and things will start getting better"

"you really believe so?"

"with no doubt" He said with good confidence, and I could tell that he was not lying.

"thanks Naruto, your really are a good friend." I said. He just smiled at me as a wiped away my tears.

That night I fell asleep in Naruto's bed, with him as a comfortable teddy. Feeling more safe then I had done in a long time. Dreaming of a little boy with black raven hair, black eyes and pale white skin. He was running in an nice meadow with thousands of different flowers. Laughing happily with the butterflies around him. I had never felt so happy in a dream before.

* * *

The next morning I found myself alone in the bed. Feeling happy about the dream I had had the night before. I looked at the clock on the stand beside the bed and was shocked at what it showed. I had been sleeping to eleven o'clock, that was new. Maybe it was the two of us that had been tired I though, holding my hand over my stomach feeling protective of what was in there. It was an odd feeling but at the same time a good one. I was going to have a child. I never seemed to get used to the thought. I rose from the bed feeling extremely hungry.

Aiming for the kitchen I could smell some fresh roasted eggs, feeling even more hungry. I felt my stomach rumble from the thought of food. I went inside the kitchen seeing all the boys up. They all were smiling at me like I was some kind of clown.

"up so early today?" Kiba teased. I just gave him an annoying look as I sat down with them. Naruto smiling warmly at me as I looked at him. I gave him that look that said thanks for last night. His smile just grew wider.

"want something to eat?" He asked. My stomach rumble again as it heard the word eat. Naruto just laughed and said. "I take that as a yes" I just nodded. Two minutes later I had some fresh eggs in front of me with bacon. Feeling so incredible hungry I literally tossed the food in my mouth, before I knew it Naruto asked me if I wanted more. I gave him another big nod, and I was given another egg with more bacon. I just could not stop myself as the other egg was as fast gone as the first one. Really? How hungry was it possible to be?

"really Sakura? What's going on with you today? Sleeping to 11 o'clock and then eat two eggs and even then your stomachs not satisfied" Kiba stated. I then stopped eating on my 3th egg, finally understanding what was really going on. I was no longer eating for one, I was eating for two. Neji and Shikamaru just looked at me with curiosity in there eyes, almost like they were suspecting something that they actually might be right on. Naruto and Kiba did not seem to have a clue. I pretended that I was so full, but I was actually still hungry. I was just to embarrassed to continue eating.

* * *

The days was passing by slowly, I did not do much but eat in secret and sleep. I was 2 month pregnant so I was still not showing. I was now considering telling Naruto. I wanted him to know. Sasuke was not much around and I practical felt like an single mom.

I was now on my way towards Sasuke's room to see if he was there, so I could get some answers on what was going to happen when the baby was to come. I knew I would not like it but I wanted to know. I was standing outside his room. I lifted my arm to knock and waited a little, listening. As I knocked I waited for an answer, but non came. One thing was that he was not answering but another thing is that he always opened the door before I got the chance to knock. He was probably not there. I was about to turn around and leave when I felt the urge to try the door. He always locked the door, but I decided to try it anyway. As I landed my hand on the knob I gave a little speech to God about letting this door be open for once. As if the God had heard me, the door turned open as I turned the knob down. I was so stunned about the thought that the door was actually open, I started to wonder if he was in there. But nobody came and no sound was made inside that room. I then opened the door wider and looked carefully around the dark room, only his PC was lighting up the room. I went inside closing the door carefully behind me. Not sure what I was going to look for, so I started looking through his stuff on the desk. His PC needed a password so I did not bother with that one. Wanting to find something that could give me the answers I was looking for. Suddenly I heard his phone pip. I looked at it for a little while before I decided to turn the button that allowed me to hear his massage.

"you have one new message" the answer machine started. "pip" I waited. "Sasuke you have done a great job, as always. We are excited to get this girl, we will take good care of her of course so don't you worry. For the progeny we will have to do some experiments to get this cure finished. We are looking forward to see you tonight. Your mom would be so proud of you, you are doing the right thing"

It was a woman speaking, and I could recall this voice to be the same as before. I could feel my stomach clench together as if the baby was griping his hands tight inside my body. It was painful but not unbearable. I leaned against the table to comfort my body in pain. As the pain faded I decided to get the hell out of the room. As I made my way out I stumbled and fell to the floor along with an lamp. To scared and nervous, I did not bother with that lamp and just made my way out of there. Not knowing where to go as I felt pure panic in my body. Some part of me knew this was going to happen and another part told me this was all going to be fine. The thing was I could not figure where that feeling was coming from, my gut or my scared brain. I kept running down the corridor with tears in my eyes. Turning around the corner I met with an strong body. I just hoped that it would not be Sasuke as I slowly establish myself from the impact.

"you okay?" I heard Shikamaru say, it was not Sasuke and I automatic felt relief.

"I'm just in a hurry to find Naruto" I said not looking into his eyes, afraid he would detect anything. Not trusting anybody but Naruto. I had not expected this to happen so fast as tonight! I was so scared, I was not prepared for this, and that was probably what Sasuke was doing right now. Preparing to hand me over. How could he do this to his own son? Son? Had I just adjusted the baby in my thoughts to be an boy? Yeah that felt right. It was almost like I could know that it was going to be a boy, the baby's strength had to be from a boy! It had to. My gut was telling me the same thing, it was a boy.

"Are you sure that there is nothing wrong?" he asked again. This boy was not stupid. He was probably detecting a lot of things, but I ignored him as I continued me course for Naruto. Not answering his question, I only wanted to find Naruto. I went for the living room where he normally was. I turned around the corner to the living room I saw no Naruto. I felt more panic as I new I was loosing time. If Naruto could help me, I needed to find him before Sasuke found me.

I then started my course for Naruto's room, hoping that he would be there. I felt the pain in my stomach once again, but ignored it as I kept running. As I reached his door I knocked hard and intense. I tried opening the door but it was locked. I tried again knocking at his door, this time even harder. It almost hurt, but that did not matter.

"Naruto open up please, I need your help!" I yelled out, desperate. I felt the pain grow wider, and I knew this was not a good sign. I knew this was coming from my baby, my boy. "NARUTO OPEN UP!" I yelled once again. He had to be in there. Knocking as hard as possible I felt pain in my arm as well ,but ignored it. "NARU.." I was cut of as Naruto opened the door in only his towel. He had obviously been in the shower which explained why he took so long to open.

"what is going on? It sounds like your going to get murdered" he said confused as hell, but when he saw my scared face he stopped and changed his face to a concerning one. "what's the matter Sakura? Come in" he said and opened the door a little more, adjusting me to come in. I went in quickly and turned around to lock the door in a hurry. "what's going on, why do you look so scared?" he took some cloths and went to the bathroom but did not close the door completely so we could hear each other.

"I'm pregnant" I said it right out , not wanting to waste any time. It became quite in the bathroom. Then he suddenly came stumbling out the bathroom with his pants half on.

"what!?" he looked really confused."did I hear right?" he asked and I just looked at him for a while, before I answered

"yeah you did"

"what?! Are you really pregnant?"

"yes I'm, and now I need your help Naruto!"

"what, when, how!?"

"there is no time for explanation Naruto, you need to help me now. I need to get away from here!" I almost yelled out, I was so scared Sasuke would find out and come get me at this moment.

"I need a little explanation or I don't know how to help you Sakura, you need to calm down and I'll do my best to help you!" now he was serious and ready to listen. I felt like I did not have a chance but to explain the situation.

"for about 3 months ago I found the cure we all have been looking for, and it turns ou..." Naruto cut me off, with his confused question.

"what! You have found the cure?"

"yeah I have, and as I were about to say it turns out that I'm the cure itself. That time Neji asked me if I had gotten sick? Well I did not lie completely but I did get sick, and I became fine. It turns out my cells are stronger then normal once. They have the ability to recover themselves after an attack from such a strong virus. The thing is I did not only find a cure for the flu, but for all the virus that can hit the human race in the future!" I said. Naruto just stood there with completely shock, not understanding how any of this was possible. " it turns out that if you combine my cells with Sasuke's you get the ultimate cure for anything. The only why to make this cure is to make a progeny that carries both my and Sasuke's cells" Naruto was probably no longer following me, as this was getting very advanced for his brain. But it looked like he understood the path that this was headed. "now I need your help to get away so I can save this baby from getting experimented on and be taken away from me. Please help me Naruto. I looked at him with tears in my eyes, begging for help.

"your telling me that the government that we are working under has made Sasuke do this to you. I mean make you pregnant and then take the baby from you?" I just nodded to confirm his theory. "you can't be serious, this world is no longer what it used to be. The government is taking to much power. They cant just use you to make a cure as a living being and then experiment on it! That's just sick!" it felt good to haveing some support, knowing that he would help me no matter what.

"it is, and that's why I need your help Naruto. I need to get away, I know that Sasuke is going to hand me away tonight, but I don't know exactly the time. I need your help!" I said and felt the pain again, the pain was just increasing every time it was hitting. I knew this was bad, but there was no time to waste.

"your right, we need to go" Naruto looked puzzled as if he was thinking. " I think I have a way for us to get away, but I'll need Neji and the others to help us"

"wait no! We can't trust them Naruto, what if they tell Sasuke!?

"no they won't, either they'll help or they'll shut up. Trust me I have known them my entire life, they would not do anything like that towards a sweet girl like you Sakura. They like you a lot, we all do, they would not do something like that. Just trust me" I wanted to trust Naruto on this but it was hard to think about involving the others. I did not want to trust anybody but Naruto."You'll just have to trust me Sakura, come" he said, almost like a command like Sasuke used to do. I did not like to think about him. Naruto started walking towards the door but he did not come far as the door flew open. There he was, standing dangerously in the doorway. Naruto did not look scared, but he did not look completely in control either. I on the other hand was absolutely scared, and I did not hide it. I was ready to run, run for the life of my boy and me.

"Sasuke you need to take some time to think about this, I don't believe your making the right choice here" Naruto said with an little concern.

"How dare you go behind my back!" his voice had never been this dark, this powerful and scary. It gave me goosebumps all over my body. I was so scared I did not know what to do. I just wanted to get the hell out of here. Sasuke kept his eyes on Naruto as he slowly started walking towards him. Naruto did look a little nervous at this point but I knew that Naruto was also trained by the same force as Sasuke and he was not completely hopeless. Maybe if I could find something to hit with we could win together? I started looking around the room, hoping to find something to use.

"Sasuke listen to me, your are doing the wrong thing! We have know each other for our entire life's, trust me when I say that your doing the biggest mistake in your life!" Naruto was desperate to convince him, not wanting to go into a fight. But it did not seem like Sasuke bother about Naruto's begging words. The thing was, I did not understand why he was so angry, Naruto had not yet done anything. And how did he know in the first place? Shikamaru? It had to be. I was to busy thinking about how Sasuke knew that I had seeked help by Naruto, that I didn't see the fist that was about to plant itself at Naruto's face before it did. I saw Naruto stumble backwards, as the fist had planted itself hard. Naruto was standing bent over trying to get himself back up from the stroke.

"Naruto!" I was about to run towards him but Sasuke caught up with Naruto before I did, and my instincts told me to keep distance. I stopped and watched Naruto get another stroke with Sasuke's elbow right on Naruto's backside head, making him fall to the ground with an loud smashing sound. I felt so bad for him, but there where nothing I could do without risking the baby's life. I looked for that object that would help me land a good hit at Sasuke. I found an metal fork by the hearth and grabbed it with speed. Holding it up, ready to stroke anything that came near me and my baby. I watched Naruto get a kick to his stomach, hearing him cry out as I heard his limbs break. As an doctor I recognize ever sound that belonged to the human body. That limb was definitely broken, no doubt.

"stop it Sasuke,STOP IT!" I yelled out with everything got. Sasuke seemed like he was in a completely trance. He was staring at Naruto with an dark evil look that really scared me to my bones. What was it that made Sasuke keep all this anger inside him? I yelled out once again, hoping that he would recognise me and stop his hitting and kicking on Naruto, that was now having trouble with breathing. His limbs was definitively broken. As I was about to yell out a third time, but he stopped and paid his attention towards me. As he lifted his eyes on me, I could see them glowing red. His eyes was pure red, and it looked like he was ready to kill anything that was in his way. I had seen them before but I did not know what made them appear or how. He stared his walking towards me, and that's when it hit me, this was not the part of the plan. The plan was to distract not to interact and become a part of the fight. I made my feet go backwards, but I knew there where not much space left in this room. "stay away! Or I'll swing it" I tried threatening him, but it did not seem to work. "I SAID, STAY AWAY!" I yelled out again, but then I felt the pain in my stomach again. This time the pain was to much for me. I were not able to hold my self up any more and felt my feet break as I fell to the ground. I had never felt such pain. Normally when you broke an arm or an foot, or just maybe got hit by something, the pain would be worst right that second the body got hurt and then it would slowly fade. But this pain did not stop, It did the opposite, it increased. I yelled out as I held one of my arms around my stomach. I got trouble with my breathing as the pain only got bigger. I yelled out again not able to pay any attention on what was happening around me. I felt warm liquid running down my tights. I let go of the table that I was currently holding my body, but I could no longer keep it up. More pain was released as I let go. I tried my best to ignore it as I placed the arm under my tights, as my arm made It's way up I could see red liquid on my fingers.

* * *

**Love Kristina :)**


End file.
